Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Third Generation
by Yuki Asao
Summary: The Queen sent her people to the future, away from the destroyed Crystal Tokyo. 500 years later, Luna has to find Sailor Moon -Chibiusa- and fast, for the enemy the Queen had sealed has awoken. What does Ranma have to do with this? Ranma is NOT a senshi.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my made up characters.

* * *

-

* * *

"Queen Serenity, the first guests are arriving."

"Thank you, Hanako. Please lead them into the ballroom."

Hanako bowed.

"Of course, your majesty."

Usagi sighed.

"Hanako, how many times must I ask you to call me Usagi? At least Serenity."

"At least once more, my queen. As always."

Usagi sighed again as her personal assistant – she hated the word, servant – walked away to show the guests in. She walked over to her husband and smiled when he kissed her gently, then placed a hand on her belly.

"I can't wait, Mamo-chan," she whispered.

"Neither can I, Usako. But tonight is Usa's night, not about the baby. Let's give her the best birthday party she has, and will, ever have."

Usagi nodded.

"Now…where _is_ Usagi?"

* * *

-

* * *

"Princess! You _must_ hurry!"

"Okay, okay! I _know_. I'll be down in a minute, Shiori."

"_No_! You have to go down NOW! Your parents will kill me!"

"Oh come on. They know it's my fault. They won't get mad at you."

"_PRINCESS!_"

"Alright!!!"

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh good, Usa, you're here," said Queen Serenity.

"Usagi! Why were you late??" asked her father.

"I'm sorry…"

Mamoru sighed.

"Usagi, you have to be on time for things. Anyway, your friends are here."

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened.

"Really?? Well, where are they?"

The doors opened to the grand ballroom and her friends, along with their parents, walked in.

"Happy birthday, Usagi!" her friends shouted. They put their gifts down on a table and ran to her.

"Thanks!"

"Happy birthday, Chibiusa."

"Reeei! Don't call me Chibiusa!"

Rei chuckled at both the princess's response, and her own daughter rolling her eyes.

"Mom, she's not little anymore."

"You have to understand, my darling daughter, that Usa visited us when we were teenagers and we all called her that."

"I _know_."

The party filled up with guests from all over the solar system, and quite quickly. Many asked about the queen's unborn child, and wished he or she well. Sometime during one of the dances, someone burst through the doors.

"Queen Serenity! King Endymion!" The two in question turned their heads to the person, who was one of the soldiers. "Come quickly! You are needed! It is an emergency!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked the queen.

"Evil forces are attacking the surrounding planets and are headed this way!"

* * *

-

* * *

Queen Serenity stood in the center of the shield she had formed around the palace in the beginning of the battle. Death was all around her. Death and pain, and no hope. Her kingdom in ruins. Her husband and child lay dead. Her friends' children – dead. Her senshi still fighting. She had made her decision. She took the imperium silver crystal in her hands and raised it above her. She sent her daughter, her senshi's children, and as many people as she could send, into the future.

Then she proceeded to seal Halite, the evil queen, and her empire, her only hope being that her daughter and the next generation of senshi would not have to fight, that they would have normal lives. But, the solar system needed a queen. She would be woken up eventually. She spoke to Artemis and Luna, and then sent them into the future just before lying down and falling asleep forever.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be coming shortly. Please review!


	2. Meet Usagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. I only own this plot line and my made up characters.

To summarize, Usagi (Queen Serenity) and Mamoru (King Endymion) were holding a ball in honor of their daughter's (the former Chibiusa) sixteenth birthday when they received warning that the other planets were being attacked. Crystal Tokyo was attacked that night, leaving none alive and forcing Queen Serenity to send as many as she could to the future, but she, along with her husband and her senshi, were not reborn. They remain dead to this day, watching over their respective planets and daughters once they were reborn. This chapter takes us into the future, where Usagi is seventeen and in high school.

* * *

-

* * *

Usagi Tsukino woke up to her alarm, stretched, yawned, and got out of bed unwillingly. Today was nothing special – just another day of school at Umegaki High. It was 7am and school started at 8, so she leapt out of bed.

She walked into her adjoining bathroom and took a five minute shower. When she got out, she dried, then brushed her light, silvery pink hair and put it up into two buns that were slightly pointed at the top with the rest of her hair cascading down her back to her thighs in two ponytails, resembling the rabbit ears that she was so famous for at school. She quickly made her bed, which had light blue sheets and a red comforter, and exited her room, shutting her door that had a large Sailor Sun poster on the inside and a Sailor Venus poster on the outside.

They were the two heroines of Japan, though they did not work together. Usagi absolutely loved them and the merchandise (including video games) that was produced because of them.

Sailor Sun wore a mostly yellow sailor outfit with red bows, and she had beautiful red hair pulled back into a long braid, but no one has seen a real picture of her face because she never stays around long enough for someone to get a good picture of her, so companies that sold merchandise of her had to CG her face on everything. There were little white wings on the ankles of her boots, on the wrists of her gloves, and in the center of her chest bow, but those are all the details people knew of her. However, someone was able to get a picture of Sailor Venus's full figure, and that picture was the one on the outside of her door.

Sailor Venus had dark blue hair that sometimes looked black. She wore an orange and blue fuku, but her back bow was yellow. Holding half of her hair back was a large, red bow.

Usagi ran downstairs after getting dressed. Then, with a wave to her parents and little sister, she ran out of the house to meet her best friend and daughter of the last living relatives of the first and third Shoguns, Mie Tokugawa, at the street corner. Then, they would head to school.

Usagi and Mie were in grade 11, class A. Both were smart, but Mie's grades always topped the charts. She was the smartest girl in school, but this was not because she was a genius. She was a very hard worker because she was the outcast - this was due to her being a Tokugawa. Everyone teased her, taunted her, and jeered at her, but she didn't give them the satisfaction of showing that she cared. She stuck to her studies, and became an A student – possibly to prove herself; possibly because she was just really smart.

Until Usagi came along, Mie had only one friend, who wasn't much of a friend anyway. Then the pink haired girl came and changed everything. She was an instant hit in the school, partially because of her strange hair color and up do. But she didn't choose to be with the popular kids. Instead, she stood up for Mie when she saw the girl being teased by a group of nasty girls one day, and they instantly became friends.

They were completely inseparable, and they realized that they found their other half that they had been missing their whole lives. While Mie was Usagi's role model, study buddy, and accomplice in mischief, Usagi was Mie's morale and humor booster. They were like sisters, and always went everywhere together.

"Hey Tokugawa, why no limo taking you to school today? You walkin' to make us think you don't care about your wealth?" sneered Juro, a disgusting boy in his 12th year. Usagi stepped forward and her face contorted in a snarl.

"You better watch it, Kagano."

"Or what, rabbit face? You gonna chew me with those buck teeth?" He laughed with his cronies when he felt a strong punch to his nose, which started bleeding profusely. He looked shockingly at the man standing next to him.

"You should get that nose looked at, or you might bleed to death. You should also learn how to treat women properly, as well as get extra help sessions in grammar. You obviously missed out on them in grade school."

"Shin!" Usagi said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Mie stared at the man with sandy blonde hair who just punched the boy who was teasing her.

"Mom called me and asked me to drop off your lunch since the university is in the area, and I was close by. You forgot it again, meatball head."

"Oh shut up! And thanks..." He handed the bento box to his sister and rolled his eyes.

"And who might you be?" he asked Mie. "My kook of a sister is very bad with introductions."

"Mie," she said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mie. My name is Shinosuke. Well, I must be of. I have classes at the University, and I think I just heart the late bell for you."

"YAAA!" cried Usagi. She grabbed Mie's hand and ran.

"Usa-chan, you don't need to do things like that. Stick up for me, I mean," the blonde said, though she loved it when Usagi stuck up for her.

"Meh. It's ok. And I can't believe Shin came and just punched him like that! I'm not usually one for confrontations or violence…but Juro's had it coming for a while."

Mie grinned.

"He sure has. And thank your brother later for me, will you?"

"Sure will."

* * *

-

* * *

"The palace, made of the finest crystal in the universe, stood in the very center of our modern Tokyo. There is a monument in the park dedicated to the queen of the Solar System, Serenity, and its king, Endymion, as well as all who died there. We know little about the world back then, only that it was a time when the Sailor Senshi fought evil and protected us. One of them was actually thought to be the Queen herself, as Sailor Moon disappeared when the Queen showed up to take her rightful place. That, however, is just a myth.

The Sailor Senshi were also queens of their respective planets that we can no longer inhabit because of the lost, ancient magic that made them livable." The bell rang. "That is all for today, class. Make sure you write up that paper on Tokugawa, Ieyasu and his grandson, Iemitsu, this weekend. Do not delay, for it will pay later."

"Hey Tokugawa! Can you write my paper for me?" someone asked. The voice was female. The class snickered and the teacher turned around, but Mie spoke first.

"No. Write your own paper. I'm going to work just as hard as the rest of you on it. Just because I'm related to them doesn't mean I know everything about them."

"Whoo-hoo! The little shogun's got claws!"

"That's enough! Mie gets no better treatment than you. Detention, Kana."

Kana sulked, but sneered at Mie on her way out of the classroom, shoving her. What she didn't expect the girl to do was shove her back. She hit her head on the side of the doorway and stared at her in shock.

"What the hell is your problem??"

"You."

"You made me hit my head!"

"You shoved me as well, Kana."

"Yeah and on't pull the innocent act," Usagi said. "We all know you're just a slutty little bitch. Don't you know that you'll catch fewer men that way? More diseases, no doubt. No one wants someone else's leftovers." And with that, Mie and Usagi left, not noticing the teacher trying to hide a smirk. "You're becoming a lot less shy, Mie-chan."

"Ever since I've known you, Usa."

"I dunno. I think you've always had it in you. Hmm…that was some history lesson, ne?"

"I know…I couldn't stop listening from beginning to end."

"I don't understand it, but…it just seemed so familiar."

"You felt it, too?" the blonde asked. Usagi nodded.

"Oh well. Let's go home."

On the way home that day, as Usagi was walking towards her house after she and Mie said their goodbyes, she spotted a bluish-black cat sitting on the fence, staring at her. She took a closer look at it, noticing that the cat had a yellow crescent moon oh her forehead.

"What in the world…?" she shook her head and walked past it.

"Usagi?"

She turned, but saw no one behind her. Luna nodded to herself, so relieved and glad that she finally found the Sailor Moon of this century. Not knowing much about the Sailor Senshi or her previous life, she jumped off the fence and looked up at Usagi, this being her chance to stop the upcoming evil that she felt greatly.

"Usagi Tsukino…no, Sailor Moon. We need to talk."

"YAAA!" She skittered back and fell in her shock at seeing a cat talk to her. "What…what did you say?? And why did you talk???"

"I am your guardian, and you are Sailor Moon, a warrior of justice reborn in this time from a period many hundreds of years ago. You must take your place here in this world and fight the evil that is brewing."

"Um…huh?" she asked intelligently. The cat shook her head and sighed.

"My name is Luna."

"I must be dreaming…"

"You are not dreaming, Usagi. Let's talk in your house, shall we? It is more private, so no one can overhear the information I have for you."

Usagi nodded, her cinnamon eyes still wide, and stood up shakily. She walked to her house and opened the door, glad that her parents weren't home. She had a little sister who was not home from junior high school yet, and an older brother who was dorming in Tokyo University. So she had the house to herself for a little while. She took Luna up to her room and locked the door, sitting down on her bed.

"So…I learned about the moon kingdom and Crystal Tokyo in school today…but my teacher doesn't know much about it. He says that no one really knows. It's as if everything is fuzzy."

"That is probably because the Queen our Savior wiped our memories just before transporting us to the future where we could hopefully learn how to overcome and not make the mistakes she and her friends made…oh dear, I do not know how I knew that. Anyway, you are Sailor Moon."

Luna's upward pointing crescent moon suddenly glowed, and shot a beam of the purest light Usagi had ever seen at Usagi's forehead. Luna nodded.

"You definitely are Sailor Moon. Go look in the mirror." Usagi slowly got up and went to her desk – and gasped. There was a copy of Luna's moon on her own forehead between and above her eyes. She touched it, but felt only skin.

"Oh my goodness…" She looked at Luna just as the cat finished a backflip and watched a rod with a crescent moon on the top form. Luna pushed it in Usagi's direction. The confused seventeen year old girl took it and rubbed her thumb over it.

"Raise it above your head and say 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up.'"

"Moon, Prism, Power, Make Up."

A pure, soft pink light surrounded her in warmth. Her clothes disappeared as her body glowed with multiple colors, then red ribbon-like objects surrounded her torso and hips, forming a white body suit. They then surrounded her arms and legs, providing white elbow-length gloves with red slightly puffy bands on her elbows and red boots with a white trim on top and an upwards-pointing yellow crescent moon on both tips just below her knees. Last but not least came her blue skirt, red armor on her hair buns, and her golden tiara with a red gem placed in the middle, right where her crescent moon was just moments before.

"Oh…my…oh, Kami…"

"Yes, it is hard to take in. Sit down and rest. Would you like me to come back in a few days when you are ready to go on with this?"

"Wait…why are you waking me up now? I haven't seen any evil. And am I related to Sailor Sun and Sailor Venus? Who are they? They have uniforms just like mine."

"Slow down, Sailor Moon. It wasn't my choice, believe me. I was woken up myself five months ago, and I have been searching for you ever since then and have slowly been gaining memories of the past. I always knew I was not a normal cat. When I tried to talk to another one, I realized that I was speaking the human language. I had a dream shortly after that, and I was told by someone I couldn't make out that the world was in grave danger, and that I needed to wake up the Sailor Scouts and train them so that they can fight and save us all. That is all I know. I am sorry, Usagi. As for Sailors Sun and Venus – I do not know much about them, but I am almost positive that they are part of the sailor senshi. I have not researched them. Perhaps they will come to help you when they realize that you have awakened – I do not know."

"Well…that explains it, somewhat. Um…well, there's no need for you to find a home. I will tell my parents that I found you lying on the ground, malnourished…and I fed you, and you grew to really like me. I hope they won't mind. They do like animals…so they should like you. Even though you're not just an animal…but they won't know that."

Luna nodded.

"Thank you. Another thing, Usagi – you can't tell anyone about this. It is of the utmost importance that you keep your friends and family ignorant of your other identity in case your enemies find out who your civilian form is. Your family would be threatened." Usagi nodded. Then she laid down on her bed and fell asleep, tired after a long day of school and finding out that she was destined to save the world…no, solar system. She hoped Luna would find the others soon so that she would not be alone.

* * *

-

* * *

She stared at the paper in shock. With her eyes wide and lower jaw hanging open, her hand clutching the envelope and the other clutching the paper, she backed up and fell ungainly onto the couch, her chocolate-colored hair bouncing lightly with the movement.

_Dear Ms. Nabiki Tendo,_

_We have viewed your application for the business school of our prestigious institution and we are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted. Congratulations on your success._

_Enclosed in the envelope as well as this letter is a special letter addressed to you from the head of the Tokyo University School of Business, Fujiwara Masako, as well as a pamphlet stating our one hundred and three majors and one hundred and ten minors. Of these, seventy-seven are part of the business school. Ms Fujiwara was delighted with your application, and would like to meet with you personally. She will explain everything to you in her letter._

_Thank you for your interest in Tokyo University. We wish you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Watanabe, Masao_

_Head of Admissions_

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Ranma asked. Nabiki could only shake her head, her heart still pounding in her ears. Kasumi gently took the letter out of her sister's hand and read it herself, gasping in delighted shock at both the beginning and the end.

"Oh, NABIKI! I'm so PROUD of you!" Kasumi sat down next to her and hugged her after Akane snatched the letter out of Kasumi's hand, too curious to be polite.

"Oh my GOODNESS! Congratulations, Nabiki!"

"What the hell is going on here??" Ranma shouted, clearly very annoyed.

"Nabiki got into the Tokyo University school of business!" Akane said, cheering. Soun and Genma started cheering as well, Ranma rushing off to tell Ukyo, who had become somewhat of a good friend to the family after the disaster wedding. She had apologized profusely and provided dinner every night for a week for them all. She had given up on Ranma, dismissing her love as "just a major crush," and left it at that. She was, after all, Ranma's best childhood friend, and he was hers.

"U-chan's coming over to celebrate. She's bringing a big dinner tonight, so I'm gonna go over and help."

"I'll come too!"

"Ahh…Akane, sure you can come. Help us bring it over here later."

"Oh…I meant I wanted to cook…"

"No, what I meant was, I'm not helping her cook, I'm helping her bring it over."

"Oh."

"Nabiki, say something!" Kasumi prodded.

"I…I don't know what to say…I need to make an appointment to see Ms. Fujiwara." Suddenly, a giant, uncharacteristic sunny smile erupted on her face. "I really got in!" Kasumi and Akane laughed.

"Yes you did!" Akane cheered again, and grabbed her sister's hand. "We're going out. Shopping! Oh! Kasumi! Let's get dear onee-chan aquainted with Tokyo."

"It's a two hour train ride from here, and it's expensive! I'll be fine here, really."

"Oh Nabiki, don't worry about the money. This is a special occasion. Akane, that's a very good idea. It's still early; let's go get changed, and then hurry to the station to buy our Shinkansen tickets." With that, Kasumi hurried upstairs to change into outdoor clothes, followed by Akane pulling Nabiki by her hand. Ranma just shook his head and sighed. He would have loved a trip to Tokyo, but he didn't say anything, and let it drop.

* * *

-

* * *

"Why don't we invite Ranma?" The eldest Tendo daughter asked suddenly, walking into Akane's room where Nabiki had joined her after getting dressed.

"Kasumi, he's a guy. This is a girl's day," Akane answered.

"But…I know, I just feel bad. We've never gone to Tokyo with them."

"Why don't we all go?" Nabiki suggested. "If we split up for some reason, and can't find each other, we can call each other with the cell phones. You're not still having trouble with them, are you?" she asked them, and they shook their heads. She had gotten them all phones, except Genma because he was always with Soun anyway, so that they could go places and not get worried if they got separated because they could simply call someone, and verify where they were.

"Alright, that's good." Akane ran downstairs, now wearing a light blue sundress that reached her knees, and passed on the message. She noticed the delight on Ranma's face and smiled, glad that he was happy he could go.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Alright alright I'm coming." Ranma got up from the couch when no one else went to answer the phone, grumbling.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing RIIIIIIIIIING_

He grabbed the phone and glared at it.

"What?"

"RANMA!"

"YAAA!! Ukyo! What the hell did you do that for??"

"TURN ON THE NEWS!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm on my way to your house. Turn on the news! Oh nevermind. You're too stupid to do what I tell you! And I'm here, already." _Click._

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Ukyo came running in, eyes wide.

"Ukyo, what's wrong?" Akane asked.

"News!"

"Is that ALL you can say?"

Ukyo looked at Ranma, clearly annoyed.

"Ok listen. Do you remember learning about the moon kingdom and crystal Tokyo and Sailor senshi last month in school? My friend up in Tokyo told me they learned about it last week. I don't think we learned about it just because. SAILOR MOON! She's back! Reborn maybe, I dunno! TURN ON THE NEWS RANMA! Stop staring at me like a stupid puppy."

Ranma grumbled and threw up his hands, saying something about stupid women and their rants. He turned on the TV and switched to the news channel…and all of them gasped in shock. There on the bottom of the screen read the words: SAILOR MOON – NOT JUST A STORY?

"_We have been learning about Sailor Moon and Crystal Tokyo for years now in high school, and a little bit in junior high. The Queen, Serenity, and her King Endymion ruled the solar system hundreds of years ago. Now, apparently, it is all coming back just like it did in the beginning of the last reign of the Queen. Wait…how did I know that?"_

"_I'll take it from here, Sakura. For those of you just joining us now, there was an attack by a monster-like creature…you can see it on the small screen at the bottom right of your TV…at Tokyo Bay last night, one very much like the ones Sailor Sun and Sailor Venus have fights with that have been attacking Kyoto and Osaka. Everyone was surprised to say the least, because we have never seen anything like it before, as Sailors Sun and Venus are relatively new. But, we had no idea that Sailor Moon was reborn in our time and here she is, fleeing the scene after defeating the monster, taken with someone's cell phone. Many questions have been asked, and the most popular is, is she related to or does she know the other Sailors? We have no clue, but we have to wait and see."_

"Oh my…"

"So…she's really real, just like Sailor Sun," Akane said. Ukyo nodded.

"And Venus."

"I didn't know there were monsters in Kyoto and Osaka. Well if there are monsters in Tokyo, I'm there." Ranma got up and went to the family computer – courtesy to Nabiki – and looked up high schools there.

"What? What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"In order to keep in shape, I need to go fight these things. Kyoto and Osaka are too far away, so I'm going to transfer to Tokyo."

"You're not going without me!"

"Nor me!" Ukyo said with determination.

"They might be too strong. I dunno if you can –"

"OHHH no you don't! Don't you dare pull that macho crap on me! I've gotten a lot better! I can spar with you and do well. Don't you think I'm not leaving. I finally have the chance to get away from this psycho school that teaches me absolutely nothing, and you're not stopping me," said Akane.

"And I've been training since your stupid father left me on the side of the road, running away with my father's okonomiyaki cart! My reputation ruined! You OWE this to me!" Genma sweatdropped. "You're also the best friend I've ever had so don't you think for one minute that you're leaving me here!"

"What about your restaurant?" Ranma asked pointedly.

"Oh yeah, right. Well, I can rent out a place in Tokyo and sell the place I have, now. I'm coming with you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Ok! Fine! But don't think you can definitely beat these things. Don't give me that face! You don't know how strong they are!"

"Hmph."

"Shouldn't you three finish off the year?" Kasumi asked, concerned.

"Well, we're almost done with our year. Kasumi's right; we should just wait the extra two months."

"Akane…*sigh* fine. Here's a couple," said Ranma, his eyes glued to the screen, and his heart leaping for joy at the prospect of a real education and fighting monsters. He didn't even hear Akane's correction to his grammar. "Tokyo High, Okano's High School for the Gifted…no, not that one. Uhh…Azabu High, Musashi Junior and Senior High, Musashino Joshi Gakuin, Mugen Gakuen and Juuban High…whoa it says here that those last two schools were around even before Crystal Tokyo…geez, that's a long time."

"Let's just forget about this for now," Kasumi said. "Let's go to Tokyo for the day. Ranma, we decided to all go instead of just the girls. We can take Ukyo with us, if she wants to come." She looked pointedly at Ukyo, who's eyes, along with Ranma's, brightened considerably.

"Tokyo?? Really? You'd want me to go with you? But I don't want to intrude."

Kasumi shook her head.

"Nonsense. You're practically part of the family, anyway. Now let's go, or we'll be late."

They arrived in Tokyo station at noon, taking in the sight of the people rushing in and out of it. While they were trying to get to the street, they realized just how gigantic it was – it took them twenty minutes to leave. When they came out next to the Four Seasons hotel, they realized that they had just walked under the tracks and came out the other side.

"It's awesome," Akane breathed, talking about the city.

"Oh! I know! We should go to the Starlight Tower, and the Tokyo Tower!" Kasumi said, excited. None of them had ever seen Kasumi like this, not even her father.

"And Akihabara," Ranma and Nabiki said together, which made them look at each other in mild amusement.

"What's that?" Genma asked.

"It's only the most tech savvy and anime/manga populated district in Tokyo. With fantastic prices," Nabiki answered. "It's where a lot of my shipments and business deals take place…over the phone, of course."

"Ohh, I've never heard of it!" Akane said excitedly. "Let's go there! Then the Tokyo Tower. Then we can decide from there."

"Thank you so much for bringing me," Ukyo said, amazed, because she had never been to Tokyo before.

"Oh, it's nothing. We're happy to take you!" Kasumi said, cheerily.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope that was a good first chapter. The story will get more in depth soon, I promise. I have to introduce it, first, though. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Trip to Tokyo

Disclaimer: I own only what is mine, not Sailor Moon or Ranma ½

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo, there was something brewing. Something with evil intentions that was becoming impatient with the time it had to wait to be released.

"Patience may be a virtue, Kyanite, but I do not have it! Nor do I care about it! You and the others had better start collecting pure soul stones for me, or I will not be happy when I am released from this prison! AND GET TO WORK ON SEARCHING FOR THE SEVEN RAINBOW CRYSTALS! When Queen Serenity used the Imperium silver crystal, it broke, and I need you to find the seven people the monsters and the crystals are hiding in!"

"I understand your impatience, my queen, but please, be patient for just a little longer. This is a foreign place for us, as you know, and we have only recently been woken up," said the silver haired woman known as Kyanite.

"This may be so, but it has been five months! You should have started collecting the stones two months ago!"

"My liege, we have to be able to know where we are first, know the perfect places to collect, the perfect people, and we have only just finished scouting. Please believe me when I say that we are doing the best we can, and will start searching for the soul stones very soon. Andalusite and Sillimanite, my beloved sisters, have been working on a very difficult machine that can track down the stones to the person. Then can we head out with our minions."

"Very well. But hurry! I will not like it if I have to wait much longer before I receive my energy!"

"Yes, Queen Halite."

Kyanite walked out of the room, her thigh-length hair streaming behind her due to her swiftness, the light silvery blue tinge shimmering whenever she walked under a light. She was the leader of the secondary generals, who happened to be sisters, and they were very closely knit. They had been woken up five months ago, and have been scouting the area as their queen ordered them to do for soul stones, which appear when the soul is extracted from a human being. If one is able to extract these, they will help them to become immortal – which was Halite's intention. They did not need to get pure ones, because all souls are immortal, but Halite was strict and wanted only the best. Kyanite shook her head at the thought.

Halite was a noble's daughter in the Crystal millennium. She was technically a princess, but she was from a galaxy that was ruled by an evil man in the past – her father – so any offspring of his were viewed warily. Therefore, although Halite was welcome, she was seen as just a noble in the Lunarian solar system, ruled by Serenity and Endymion. She fell in love with the power Serenity had, but knew that she could not just rush up and assassinate her, or her daughter, so she sat in wait, jealousy and hate eating away at her until she had almost no other emotions left. She gathered up an army from galaxies outside the solar system made up of alien races, including many of her own people after she had gained the arts and abilities of hypnosis, brainwashing, and manipulation, motivated by the power she would receive and the revenge she would get for the death of her father.

She was going strong, making herself even more starved on power, and finally picked a date for her reign - the fateful day of the sixteenth celebration of the birth of Serenity's and Endymion's precious daughter, Usagi, and her coming out into society as the heir of the Lunarian throne.

That happy day very soon turned into a disaster, ending in many deaths. Halite could not stop attacking, being always on the offensive because of her crazed hunger, and could not see what Queen Serenity was about to do until it was already done. She had encased Halite in crystal, and sent both her and her army into another dimension, hoping that they would never reach the future she was going to send her own people to. She, however, could not go there herself because she used the silver crystal, killing her unborn child before she herself was killed, so she had time to send the soul of the baby to the future with the others. All Halite could remember hearing her say was, "The past has repeated itself, and we were all too blinded and jaded by happiness and security to see what was coming. Oh kamis…please watch over my people in the future…and may this fate never happen again."

Halite never told even her highest ranking generals this version of the story, so Kyanite could not understand why she kept seeing this in her dreams. She herself was never in them, but she felt a connection with the Queen that she just could not understand. Halite told them when they woke up that the High Queen of the Moon and solar system was evil, and would not give her (Halite) the rightful throne because of her selfishness. But Kyanite and her sisters, when they confided in each other about their own dreams, know that this was not the truth.

"Kyanite?"

"Huh?"

A young woman with ivory hair pulled up in a ponytail was staring into Kyanite's eyes, causing the other woman to jump back in surprise.

"Sillimanite, you startled me."

"Sorry, but I had to see what was going on because you were just standing here in the hallway, staring off into space. What were you thinking about?"

"The story our Queen told us about when we awoke. Why would she tell us something different than what really happened? What we believe is…"

"It would do you well to not question your Queen," said an evil masculine voice cutting her off from speaking. A man with deep red slicked back hair rounded the corner and smirked at them both. "Especially since you are her most trusted general, just under me."

"I wasn't talking to you, Garnet-sama. I was having a private conversation with my sister, so if you would kindly leave us…" A girl with long black hair that reached her waist appeared beside him.

"I think you should listen to Garnet. He is, after all, like me, above you, and more trusted by our queen."

"Onyx, do not provoke them. Be nice. Who knows how these savages will react? It would not do for you to get hurt," he purred. Onyx looked up at him in adoration, her coal black eyes shining in the dull lighting of the corridor.

"Come on, Silla," Kyanite said with disgust. "Let's go. These two aren't worth our time." Before Garnet or Onyx could say anything, the two sisters were gone.

"I could say the very same about them. Let's not waste our time on that, and waste it on something else…" Onyx's eyes grew heavy with lust, and she chuckled as Garnet took her hand and they vanished.

* * *

-

* * *

"Andi, how is work on the detector coming along?" Kyanite asked, walking into Andalusite's room.

"Really well, actually. I'm very happy with it." Andalusite was the most technological of the sisters. She always had her hair tied up in a messy bun – which was a very deep brown with creamy, ivory streaks running through it – whenever she was working on something, which was almost always. Kyanite was the leader of the three, being the oldest, and Sillimanite was the youngest. They were triplets; a mere 10 minutes apart from each other, and they all had silver eyes.

"There! Done!" Andalusite shouted. "Finally. Okay, here's a test run." She clicked a number of buttons and typed on the keyboard. Once she was done, an immediate picture popped up on the screen with information about the person. "Here's a handheld version of it, Kyan." She handed the little machine to her older sibling, and started to read about the person. She was in high school, brown hair, blue eyes, 5'3 named Kiori. "Location: Juban high. Let's head out!"

* * *

-

* * *

"Wow…"

"It's so high!"

"Well duh, Ukyo. It used to be the tallest structure in Japan until the Crystal Millennium came about."

"Oh shut up, Ranma."

"Wow, you actually DO pay attention in class sometimes, Ranma."

"Surprising, isn't it, Akane?" He grumbled at her and turned back to the window.

Ranma may have given a smart ass answer, but he, too, was in complete awe of the view from the top of the Tokyo Tower. The Starlight Tower, which had miraculously withstood the final battle of Zoicite and Sailor Moon a couple of years before the Crystal Millennium truly began, stood not too far North, and could be seen towering over the other buildings and houses of Tokyo. It was refurbished, and is now used as a museum.

* * *

-

* * *

"Ready, Ky?"

"Ready when you are, Andi."

"Okay. Matsumoto, Kiori, here we come."

The three sisters were right outside the house of Kiori Matsumoto because it was a Saturday, not a school day. The unsuspecting victim was walking out of her house to meet up with her friend who 'called' just a few minutes before, requesting to meet her on the street corner, where there was an alleyway the sisters were hiding in. Just as Kiori appeared, Andalusite grabbed her and took her further inside.

"What in the world are you doing? Who are you?? What do you want from me?"

"Just shut up and stand still. Cobalta, do your stuff!" Andalusite said, just as a black, charred-looking monster landed beside her. Cobalta pinned Kiori to her chest so that the girl couldn't move, and placed one hand on her head, extracting the soul stone.

"Damnit, it's not pure," Kyanite said as she held the tiny blue stone in her hands. Still, it was powerful, and they could all feel it. She placed it over Kiori's head and it sunk back into her body. She noticed that the girl didn't have a rainbow crystal, either. "Look for a rainbow crystal, Andi."

Andalusite took out a sensor and ran it over the girl's body, but it did not vibrate.

"She doesn't have one."

Sillimanite took the girl in her arms and walked to her house. She rang the doorbell with her elbow, and gave Kiori to her mother when she answered the door.

"She fainted by the corner, but I knew she lived here because I saw her walk from here."

"Thank you so much! Kenoru, help me! Kiori's fainted!" the mother yelled to her husband.

"That was sweet of you," Kyanite said when they left the house. Sillimanite shrugged and blushed slightly.

"I couldn't just let her lay there. It's not right. I mean…what we're doing isn't right, but if someone we attack doesn't have what we want, we should treat them with respect."

Kyanite and Andalusite smiled at their youngest triplet.

"We have one more person to attack today – Aiya Ourano," Andalusite said, typing away at her mini detection machine. "This might be a good one. The stones should be glowing pink if they're pure, or slightly pink if they're almost as good. Queen Halite will take those, too."

They nodded, and headed off to where the red dot was on the map.

* * *

-

* * *

"This place is so beautiful!" Kasumi said in utter joy. They were in the Starlight Tower. They took their time on each floor reading about the various fights that had taken place there, and what the tower used to be before it was destroyed by the first fight between the senshi, Kunzite, and Zoicite. "This building was used as a radio tower that had a radio and T.V. station at the top of it. That is very interesting! Wow!"

"Hey look," Ukyo said, pointing to a large sigh on the wall beside scorch marks on the wall and up and down the destroyed ancient elevator shaft. "It says here that this was the first time the legendary Sailor Moon showed herself to Tuxedo Mask, who's name was Mamoru Chiba, but she didn't know who he was at that time. She had to save both of them from the fire that Zoisite, one of the four main generals of the Negaverse, threw down at them, so the only thing she could do was transform."

"Guys," Ranma said, motioning them over to where he was standing on the opposite wall. Nabiki read the sign when it became apparent that Ranma was not going to.

"'All of this has been repaired by people in our time, but the writing on the signs was written in the Crystal Millennium by all parties involved, including Queen Serenity herself, as she was friends with the other senshi, her guardians.' Wow…"

"This is really old!" Akane exclaimed. "And so cool!"

"Wow…I can't believe that all of this is linked to…" came a voice from behind them, but it stopped before the sentence was finished. They turned to see a girl about their age with slivery light pink hair done up in two pointed buns on the sides of her head with the rest of her hair trailing down her back in two pony tails. She had reddish, cinnamon colored eyes, and was carrying a fairly large bag. She hurried off, away from the group of listeners.

"Whoa, that was close!"

"Usagi! You can't say things like that in front of people! Even if you don't see anyone around you."

"I know I know. But what I was saying is," she began in a whisper, "I can't believe that all of this is linked to me. But it says on many signs that Sailor Moon disappeared when Queen Serenity came to power. Maybe she died in battle and they gave her a secret warrior's funeral? Ahh! I'm Sailor Moon! What does that mean??"

"I honestly don't know, Usagi. I am sure, however, that we will find out soon enough."

"Let's go upstairs. Maybe we'll learn more about this other Sailor Moon person."

The group of onlookers couldn't hear what was said, nor did they know the pink-haired girl was talking to someone because she had gone far down the hall to the stairwell, then up it.

"That was strange. Oh well." Akane shrugged and walked down the hallway, reading more signs. When they were done, they walked upstairs to the next level, which was a ways up. Once they got there, they saw so much damage, it was hard to believe that the Starlight Tower was truthfully stable.

"The sign says that the ceiling had collapsed while Sailor Moon and Mamoru ran faster and were able to clear it. So, that means, that this room was two rooms, or two floors. They cleared most of the debris out," Genma said.

"That's why it's so big," Kasumi said. Ukyo pointed at the middle of the walls.

"Look, see that? That must be where the floor of the room above us broke off, and we're standing where the ceiling…Sailor Moon's and Mamoru's floor…fell."

They walked through the room and up more stairs, reaching another room that had been covered in ice at one point.

* * *

-

* * *

"Luna…"

"I know…"

"Sailor Moon…"

"I know…"

"Same outfit, similar hairstyle…does this mean that I am…?"

"Related to her?" Usagi nodded. "I don't know. You could be…who knows? She disappeared right before the Queen Our Savior took over the Solar System. No one knows what happened to her. This…all looks _so_ familiar to me, but I just can't place it…Usagi, I think…I think you might be the princess."

"WHAT?!"

"I think that Sailor Moon was Princess Serenity. Then, when she married Mamoru, she became the queen. And you are her daughter."

"Are you sure about this?"

"No, but there's only one way to find out. Try to summon the imperial silver crystal."

"How do I do that?"

"Just think about it."

Usagi closed her eyes and thought really hard, but nothing happened.

"It's not working," she said.

"Maybe you're not the princess, then…"

Usagi and Luna were on the very top of the Starlight Tower, looking out at Tokyo. The top of the tower had been outside, so there was a ceiling added in the Crystal Millennium for preservation, though there were no walls so air was able to blow through it, giving tourists the feel of what the battle would have been like all those years ago.

Usagi closed her eyes as she tried to imagine the Sailor Moon of the past in her position right now, and transformed, startling Luna.

"Usagi! What are you doing?! Someone could see you!"

"I just felt like…I had to. Besides, there are buildings I could jump onto if someone came through the door."

"Do you know how much that would hurt an untrained body? You don't know how to roof jump yet."

"Oh Luna, you worry too much." She closed her eyes and let the wind gently blow her hair – when the door opened. Her eyes shot open and saw one of the people from the group she passed earlier, and she gasped at the same time he did. They both just stood there, staring at each other, until Ranma broke the silence.

"Sailor Moon…"

"I…I can't be seen," she whispered, but he seemed to hear her. They both heard a noise coming from the stairwell that lead to the open roof door, and Ranma quickly turned around, blocking the entrance.

"Akane! I thought you all were further behind me…"

"No! Why do you keep running ahead? We're supposed to stay together. Whatever, let me through."

"I…I'd rather wait for everyone this time. It's really spectacular."

"_Usagi, he's letting you go! Escape, now!" Luna whispered._

"_I can't, Luna! I have to de-transform!"_

"_No way! He'll see you!"_

"_Well how else will I get away? It's my only option. You yourself just said that I can't jump to the roof over there. It's too far down."_

"Okay, we're all here, now. Let us see, Ranma," Akane said, annoyed. Ranma let his arms drop and stepped aside, praying that Sailor Moon had escaped. Instead, what he saw was the pink haired girl with the large bag from earlier, and he put two and two together, even though the two girls looked nothing alike. All of the sudden, though, he was able to recognize her because the magic had worn off for him since he knew she was Sailor Moon.

"Hey, it's that girl from before," Ukyo said.

"What _is_ this place?" Akane asked no one in particular.

Nabiki went over to read a large sign on the wall.

"This is where the final battle between Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the rest of the senshi took place," she said in summary. "The scouts' first enemy, but only the generals. Not Queen Beryl."

"I wonder if the Sailor Moon of our time has seen this tower already, and read all of the signs of her past…if she's even related to anyone from then," Kasumi wondered. Usagi and Ranma shared a glance, then went back to reading separate signs.

"I'm sure she has," he said.

"How do you know?" Akane asked, as always, questioning him.

"Gut feeling. And she must have a civilian form, or how would she go to school? She must have come here already, especially after learning about it in class."

"You make a good point, boy," said Genma. Suddenly, the door opened and a girl with long sandy-honey colored hair burst through it, straight to Usagi.

"Usa-chan! _There_ you are! I've been on every floor, reading every sign and looking for you. I didn't think you'd go through this place so fast!"

"Mie, I didn't. You were late!"

"Oh, heh, well, sorry. I got caught up in…family things."

"It's fine. Read the signs up here, and then we'll go to the arcade."

"K."

"_Hey, Nabiki, isn't that Mie Tokugawa?" _Akane asked, whispering in her sister's ear. Nabiki nodded.

"_Who is that?" _Kasumi asked.

"_She's one of the richest girls in Japan," _answered Nabiki.

"_I wonder if she feels badly about it," _Kasumi said, making the others give her stares of curiosity_. "Well, I'm sure there are people who dislike her for her money, and want it for themselves. That must be hard for her, especially in school. She seems like a nice girl."_

Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo, who had been listening in, shook their heads at Kasumi's niceness and sincerity, and split up to read the other signs. They all had been lost in their worlds, imagining the scenes as they were played out, when Mie broke the silence.

"Usagi, I'm ready. Let's go." She nodded, and followed Mie through the door, sharing another glance with Ranma. She mouthed a 'Thank you,' and disappeared as the door closed.

"Wow, I didn't think Mie Tokugawa would visit such a touristy area," Soun said, surprised.

"She was with her friend," Kasumi said. "They looked like they were having fun. Besides, why wouldn't she visit this place? Just because she has money doesn't mean she would only visit classy places."

They were surprised to hear Kasumi give a strong opinion, especially about something like this, but quickly dismissed it and finished their rounds on the roof, finally making it downstairs and out the door, where they heard an intense commotion.

"RUN! It's a MONSTER!" A woman yelled, running down the street with screaming people behind her.

Suddenly, the group saw a black monster with the shape of a woman round the corner, searching for something. Three figures followed it, but it was hard to see them in the intense sunlight.

"Cobalta! She's right there! Aiya Ourano!" shouted the apparent leader of the three, who had silver hair that if looked at when the sunlight hit it just right, was silvery blue. All three of them were hovering in the air on what looked like an enchanted motorcycle, though it was really one of Andalusite's inventions.

When the girl in question's name was said, she turned around in utter fear. She was a college student at Juuban Community College, and was walking back to her house from a Saturday class when the monster struck, forcing her to run with everyone else, though not knowing it was after her.

"Cobalta balta! I have you now, pretty thing!" The ugly monster's red eyes glowed, and literally froze the girl in place with telekinesis.

"Do it, Cobalta!" Kyanite said. "Take her soul stone and give it to me! And Andi, see if she has a rainbow crystal."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry to end it there. I hope you enjoyed it! More will come soon, I promise.


	4. Enter Sailors Moon and Venus

Chapter 3: Sailor Moon makes an Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½

I didn't get a single review for my last chapter, and I'm really disappointed. Is my story that bad? I keep seeing people tagging my story for story alerts, author alerts, favorite story, etc. but if you guys think my story is good enough for you to put it in your favorites, why can't you leave a review? It's really disheartening to wait days and not see any. Well, I'm posting this chapter and I really hope I get some. They motivate me to update faster, and make me really happy. So please review.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

-

* * *

Everyone turned at the voice, and saw a figure with pink hair in what looked like a modified sailor uniform crossed with a school girl uniform.

"No one's taking anyone's soul stones!"

"Who the hell are you?" Kyanite asked.

"Sailor Moon. And you are?"

The crowd cheered at their new hero.

"She's like Sailor Sun!"

"And Sailor Venus!"

"Are they related?"

"Tokyo finally has a heroine of its own!"

Kyanite was growing annoyed with the crowd, so she decided to raise her voice, and answer the question.

"I am Kyanite, the leader of the three secondary generals under Queen Halite. So you're Sailor Moon, huh? Well, I'm sorry, little girl, but one of you cannot defeat me and my sisters, as well as our monster."

Ranma stepped forward into the large circle the crowd made around them.

"She's not alone. I'm one of the best fighters around, and I'd gladly help her."

"Ranma! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Akane yelled, but he didn't listen.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think you're so strong and special?" Andalusite asked.

"I've defeated a demi god." Ranma said seriously, and Andalusite and Sillimanite shared looks of concern, for they all knew just how powerful demi gods were. Kyanite, however, showed no emotion; something she was known for.

"That's nothing. Don't let it get to your large head! Cobalta, don't let the girl get away! Sillimanite, Andalusite, let's teach these kids a lesson."

Instantly, Ranma leapt into action. He dodged Kyanite's crystalline shards and shot the moko takabisha at her, knocking her off the motor bike. She almost landed on the concrete, but Andalusite caught her.

"Moon Tiara Action!" This sliced into Sillimanite's arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"I didn't do anything to you! The person you should be attacking is Kyanite!"

"Stop being a baby, Silla, and fight back!" her older triplet yelled half from pain, and half from anger that her sister wasn't doing anything, as well as rising protective instincts for her sister. She knew Sillimanite disliked fighting, for she was a peaceful person, but she had to now or they all would be done for.

"Sailor Moon, you need to destroy the bike," Ranma said.

"I'm new at this, I don't know all of my attacks!"

Ranma sighed.

"Fine, let me…" But when he was about to summon another moko takabisha, he was interrupted.

"Crescent Beam!" The shout came from above them, and the bike shattered from an intense golden yellow light. Andalusite let out an anguished cry at the sight of her bike after she jumped off it.

The person jumped down from a low building as the dust cleared, revealing herself as a girl with dark, deep blue but not navy hair that reached her knees with half of it held back in a red cloth ribbon. She was wearing an outfit just like Sailor Moon's, except that it had different colors.

"Who are you?!" Kyanite yelled, outraged, hurt, and worried for her sisters.

"I am Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi under our princess, Serenity. If you are smart, Kyanite, you would leave now, being as overpowered as you are."

"There are three of you and four of us," she reasoned.

"Maybe, but Sailor Sun might show up, and you and your sisters are wounded. Do you think it wise to continue fighting in that condition? Are you that heartless to let them stay in pain?"

Kyanite sneered.

"You know nothing about the relationship I have with them. Andalusite, Sillimanite, retreat."

"My bike…my beautiful bike! It's completely totaled!"

"You have another one, and you can make more. Let's go!"

"Shut up! You don't understand! I LOVED this bike!" She turned on Sailor Venus with fury in her eyes. "You will pay for this, Sailor Venus! Mark my words!" Then, they vanished, along with Cobalta.

In an instant, the press was in the senshi's faces, as well as Ranma's.

"Do you know Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus?" "How do you know them?" "You said Sailor Moon was not alone…are you her lover?" At this, he punched the camera while using ki to back it up and make it stronger, destroying it. All of the camera people got the message and backed off, but they just went to the senshi.

"Are you really Sailor Moon?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? You saw me fight today."

"But you didn't do much, you just threw your tiara at them. What kind of fighting is that?"

She glared at the woman.

"I'm new at this and I'm still learning! Besides, I didn't get to use all of my moves because I had help today. Leave us alone! UGH!" Ranma was by her side in an instant, knowing how frustrating it was to have the press in your face. He gently grabbed both Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus by their waists and, using ki, he jumped up and onto the roof Venus had come off of after she destroyed the bike. He set them down and stepped back, slightly worried that he might get hit for if he had done that to Akane, he would have.

"Sorry, that was the only thing I could think of."

"It's okay," Venus said. Sailor Moon nodded. The two of them looked at each other curiously – something must have happened to the young man to have made him flinch away from them.

"Thank you. So…yeah…um…thank you for not telling your friends who I was. Up at the tower."

"No sweat. I figured you wouldn't've enjoyed it." Sailor Moon turned to the dark-haired girl.

"Sailor Venus…I am Sailor Moon. It's nice to meet you…but you said you are the leader of the senshi…I was told by my guardian that I am the leader."

"You are…sort of. I am the leader of the inner senshi, but you are the leader of everyone. I suppose there are outer senshi, but I have yet to even hear about their existance."

"Oh. So…are we going to work together from now on?"

"If that's what you want. I'll be at every fight I can, as it seems all of the monsters have moved to Tokyo, but it's up to you if you want to be a team. I am considering moving here and transferring schools because o that. Also, Sailor Sun might want to be part of the team, as well. I have only fought with her once, and we did not exchange words."

"Of course I want us to be a team. I'd be happy to work with you, and Sailor Sun. You know…before I knew I was Sailor Moon, you and Sailor Sun were my heroes." Sailor Moon grinned. "What's your name?"

"My name is…um…" She looked unsure as she glanced at Ranma.

"I'll go," Ranma said. "I'll see you around someday, maybe. I'm moving to Tokyo in March after school is over. I'm transferring, so if you don't mind an extra hand, I'd be glad to help."

"I'm sure that would be helpful. Thank you for the offer, and for the help today, Ranma," Sailor Moon said. He figured that she remembered his name from when Akane said it back at the top of the tower and when she shouted it before the fight started. He nodded, and leapt off the building, thanking the kamis that the journalists and reporters had left.

"So?"

"Um…well…" Venus looked very nervous.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked, detransforming.

"I'm…kinda famous…"

"Well, yeah. You're Sailor Venus."

"I meant I'm famous when I'm not Sailor Venus.

"Oh, that's okay. I won't judge you," Usagi said. "My name is Usagi Tsukino." She de-transformed.

"Okay…" Sailor Venus de-transformed and revealed herself to be none other than Riyuna Kanamo, the famous pop singer. Her hair had gone back to its plait down her back and the red bow disappeared. Usagi's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Oh…my…Riyu Kanamo! I have all of your CD's! YOU'RE sailor Venus?? I…I'm so sorry! I'm just so surprised and amazed, please understand!"

"It's alright, Usagi," Riyu said, chuckling.

"Let's get out of here. I have to go find my friend. You're welcome to join us; we're going to the arcade in Shibuya."

"Sure, thank you, but I have to get back to my flat in Osaka by six." She put on her sunglasses and they went to the edge of the building to an alley and climbed down the fire escape.

* * *

-

* * *

"USAGI! I was so worried! Don't you EVER disappear like that again!"

"Mie, Mie! I'm fine, see? And look, I brought a friend."

Mie looked at the girl, who had large designer sunglasses on her face and her hair done back in a long braid.

"Well? Are you going to introduce us, Usa?"

Usagi glanced at Riyuna, who nodded.

"It's fine…if she's your best friend and won't flip out and tell everyone she knows me…"

"Huh?" Mie asked, very confused.

"Mie-chan, this is Riyu Kanamo."

"What?! Are you serious?? Oh, I'm sorry! It's just…you know…"

Riyuna chuckled. "It's fine. I'm just glad you can't recognize me in this getup."

"Usagi, how did you two meet?? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because we just met…*sigh* Mie, there's something I have to tell you…OW! What the…Luna! That hurt!"

Luna had bitten Usagi's ankle, and the girl picked her up.

"THAT wasn't cool. You better have a reason for that! Stupid cat…"

"Usagi-chan…why are you talking to your cat?"

Opposite of Riyuna's reaction, who had a guardian like Luna, Mie thought her friend was going crazy.

"You're insane, Usa."

"Mie…" Luna gave her a pointed look, and she sighed. "You know me. I'm vocal, I can't help it. People with animals talk to them! You know that."

Mie laughed.

"Sure, sure. So how DID you two meet?"

"Well, Riyuna pulled me out of the way of an attack and we got to talking," Usagi said, lying easily though hating every moment of it. "I invited her to go to the arcade with us, if you don't mind."

"Of course not! But…what should we call you so that no one knows who you are?" Mie asked.

"Um…Riyu would be fine, I guess. Only my closest friends know that nickname for me."

"Are you sure you want us to use it, then?" Usagi asked. Riyuna nodded.

"Yes." She smiled. "So, show me this arcade! I haven't been to Tokyo yet. I'm from Osaka, originally."

"Ohhh! So, have you ever seen Sailor Venus??" Mie asked.

"Yeah, I've seen her," Riyu said casually. When they arrived at the café/arcade, Usagi walked right up to the counter.

"Hi, Shinosuke!"

"Usa! Nice to see you. Hello again, Tokugawa-san."

"Oh, please, Mie is fine," she said shyly. When she first found out that Usagi's brother's name was the same as…someone in her family, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Alright. Usa, who's your other friend?"

"Oh, sorry!"

Shinosuke leaned towards Mie.

"I told you she's horrible with introductions." Mie chuckled.

"Shin!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Shinosuke, this is Riyu. Riyu, this is my brother. He owns this arcade and runs it while going to college."

"Wow," said Riyu, truly amazed. "How do you find the time to do school work?"

"You know…I never actually figured out that one."

The girls laughed, and he gestured to the room.

"Pick a table. Usa, you want your usual?"

His sister eagerly nodded, and they went to sit at a booth. Shinosuke brought over three strawberry milkshakes and set them down on the table.

"On the house. What would you like to eat?"

"What?" Mie asked.

"I can't accept that, Shinosuke-san!" Riyu said, shocked.

"Oh please. You're Usa's friends. Now, to eat?"

They ordered and he took their menus, leaving them to chatter amongst themselves.

"So that was some fight, huh?" Mie said, chewing on her straw. It was a habit of hers Usagi constantly made fun of her for.

"Yeah," Riyu answered. She clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Thank you for pulling Usagi out of the way," Mie said, surprising the blue-haired girl. "I truly appreciate it. We somehow lost each other in the commotion."

"Oh, no problem. She was in the way of an attack."

"Usagi! You should be more careful! Don't worry me like that again!"

Riyu saw the true concern and worry in the blonde's eyes, and her heart softened.

"Mouuu! Mie, I'm fine!"

Mie chuckled at her friend's whining, and the other two joined in.

* * *

-

* * *

"That was really brave of you, Ranma," said Kasumi.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing."

"So," Akane began, "I thought you didn't fight girls."

"In a dire situation, I will, Akane."

His tone of voice made her 'hmph' and not say anything more about it.

"Let's go get some lunch," Nabiki suggested.

"My treat," Soun said. Nabiki began to protest, but he held up his hand. "No. You just got into the best school in Japan. My treat."

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review!


	5. Aikoyu

DISCLAIMER: I know I don't own SM or Ranma ½ because if I did, I'd be rich. Also, I based Riyuna Kanamo off of the famous Japanese pop singer, Riyu Kosaka, so she IS my character and I did make her up, but her first name is only half mine; I didn't come up with the Riyu part of it.

* * *

-

* * *

On the outskirts of Nerima, a shapely girl grinned, a sheet of paper clutched in her right hand. She had blood red hair pulled into a high ponytail that almost reached her waist

"I'll finally get my revenge, Genma. By the time I'm through with you, you'll wish you never took Ranma away from me. You'll wish you never even knew me."

* * *

-

* * *

"(end of a song)"

"And that's a wrap. Riyu, you're done. You can take the headphones off and come into room 203 for snacks." The manager walked out of the recording studio and down a hallway, Riyu and her band following.

"Nice job, Riyu. You were fantastic," her manager, Ikuko Furata, said.

"Thanks, Ikuko! Oh I'm so glad that song's over. I can't wait to sing it in concert. The new album is finally complete!" Riyu turned towards her band. "Thanks guys. I could never have done any of this without you!" They grinned and hugged her.

"Hey it's what friends are for," said Nora.

"Let's PARTAY! This is a celebration, no?" Izumi asked. "So what are we waiting for? Isn't this supposed to be a fiesta?"

The other two girls, Sami and Anika, wholeheartedly agreed with Izumi and they dug into the food, saving the congratulations cake for last.

On her way home that night in Osaka, with her large sunglasses covering her cerulean eyes and her long, deep blue hair tucked into her jacket so she would not be recognized by passers-by, Riyuna thought about how that could be her last album…how she came to be who she was…two completely separate people, both famous, but one and the same. She remembered how she became Sailor Venus, and how her guardian, Artemis, found her.

* * *

-

* * *

-Flashback -

Riyuna was on her way home from the studio in Osaka and jumped in surprise when a white cat – or grey, she couldn't tell because it was night – had run in front of her. He tilted his head as if trying to figure out something. She loved cats, so she knelt down and scratched his head, causing him to purr. She giggled, and moved her hand to his cheek.

He suddenly shook his head and swiped her glasses off, startling her. His forehead glowed, and a beam of light shot from it to hers, and she finally saw an upward pointing yellow crescent moon marking on his. An orange symbol appeared on her head, and he stopped the beam.

"The symbol of Venus…finally I've found you, Riyuna Kanamo." Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"You just talked! You know my NAME! But you're a CAT!"

"Yes, but I am no normal cat. My name is Artemis –"

"Artemis? But wasn't Artemis a goddess?"

He sweatdropped.

"It's just my name, alright?!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, you are the senshi of Venus. Therefore, you have a job to do. That is to fight evil that has arisen from being locked away in a specially created dimension for over five hundred years. I was sent here with you, the other senshi, and everyone who perished in the great battle of Crystal Tokyo that wiped out most of the Earth, as well as other planets. We have been reborn, not reincarnated, which is why we retained our same bodies. I don't know much about anything that happened; I just have vague flashbacks, but I feel that we all will regain our memories as time goes on. Sailor Venus, will you fight?"

"I…um…well I have no choice…of course."

"Great. You were the leader of the inner senshi in the Crystal Millennium, but only in combat. Sailor Moon is a senshi as well, but she has not been awakened, yet. All I know is that she will be soon, and that she is a valuable asset. She is also the leader of all of the senshi, but you are the leader of the inner senshi including Sailor Jupiter, even though Jupiter is an outer planet. Sailor Moon is much stronger than any of the senshi when it comes to her purity powers. You just need to realize your power, and use it well. The best way to do that is to practice your skills here until evil shows up. I will help to teach you how."

Riyu nodded, and her heart fell as she thought about her future. She could see her pop star status flying out the window.

- End flashback -

* * *

-

* * *

Riyu sighed. She would not give up her passion of singing and performing for saving Japan. She would find a way to do both, including going to school, after settling into her new apartment in Tokyo for her senior year in high school. She swore to that.

* * *

-

* * *

"You really should head to Tokyo."

"Oh, Apollo! Will you _please_ stop?! You know how important this is to me! I have to be here. I have to see Ranma and 'talk' to Genma before I go there and start school. We're almost there, anyway. I will not turn back now."

"Fine. I will wander around the town. Just call me if you need me."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and waved goodbye, then made her way down the street, her heart pounding in her chest and her body heat rising in anticipation of finally seeing Ranma after so long.

"Excuse me," she said to an old woman on the street, watering her walkway. "Do you know where the Tendo household and dojo are?"

"Yes, dear. It is just down there; walk to the end of the street and turn right. It will be at the corner of the next intersection."

"Thank you very much." The redhead bowed and went on her way.

* * *

-

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and all of the residents of the Tendo house were lying about in the living room, either reading a book, watching TV, or on the computer. Ranma was doing the latter with Akane, looking up high schools for next year while trying to ignore his idiot father, who was lounging on the floor as a panda and chewing on bamboo. It was still a bit too cold to go outside. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Kasumi placed her book down on the dining table and left the room to answer the call.

After some muffled polite talking, she came back into the room with a girl who had bright grey eyes and brilliant blood-red hair pulled up in a ponytail. Panda-Genma took one look at her and froze.

When Ranma looked up, he froze as well.

She looked him straight in the eye and beamed.

"Ranma…it's been so long."

"Aiyo?" he asked carefully, his heart speeding up rapidly when she nodded. He hadn't seen her in so long, that he almost didn't recognize her. But he knew it was her. Suddenly they both let out shouts and jumped into each other's arms, Aiyo bursting into tears.

"Shh, it's okay, you're here now and I won't ever leave you again."

"Ranma?" Akane said cautiously, angry, and very annoyed. "Who is this?"

"Aikoyu –"

"Wait, Ranma…I'm not even going to ask why the family has a pet panda, but is it allowed to go outside? Can't it escape?" Aikoyu asked, shocked, cutting him off and pointing outside. None of them noticed the recognition in Ukyo's eyes. Ranma turned around and saw his father creeping out of sight. He jumped up, ran to him, and held him in place.

"You're not going anywhere," he said fiercely. Aikoyu looked at him strangely as he dragged the panda inside to the kitchen with the panda holding up a sign that read, "I'm just a panda! This is animal abuse!" Ranma came back out still dragging the panda, with a kettle in his hand. He dumped the contents of it on the violently struggling 'animal' which promptly turned into his father, causing Aikoyu's eyes to widen greatly.

"What the hell is going on???" Akane asked, now just confused.

"Ranma!" Ukyo but her hands on her hips when Ranma didn't answer Akane. All he did was hold up a finger to them, meaning 'hold on one sec.'

Aikoyu just stared at Genma when Ranma dropped him at her feet.

"It's a curse, Aiyo. I have one, too. Remember? It's the one I told you about, from Jusenkyo." He turned to look down at his father. "No apology will be nearly enough, but you owe it to her AND to me AND your wife, even though she's not here."

"I…but…"

"SAY IT!"

Aikoyu's eyes hardened.

"Don't bother, Ranma. You know as well as I do that Genma Saotome doesn't apologize. As for me, _Genma_, I won't be as nice as Ranma. However, we will take this outside. I will not cause a scene in the Tendos' home." Ranma dragged Genma outside and dropped him unceremoniously on the grass. Everyone else followed, extremely curious.

"Ranma, who is this girl? Answer me!" Akane asked again, very annoyed that he was just brushing her off.

"You'll find out in a minute, Akane."

"Please forgive me, Tendo-san, for causing a scene," Aikoyu said, addressing Soun.

"Whatever it is you have to say to him, you may do it here. There is no need to cause a public scene." Aikoyu bowed to him.

"Thank you very much, sir." She turned to Genma, fury in her eyes. "You! You took Ranma away from me and mom when he and I were FIVE. FIVE! Five years old! To separate a mother from her child and a sister from her brother at that age is just…" She had to stop for a minute to compose herself, because she had started to cry again. "Unforgivable!" Ukyo and Akane, as well as the others in the room, now finally understood. Aikoyu was Ranma's twin sister, and she had come to finally find her long lost brother and beat the hell out of her father.

"Aiyo…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! Only Ranma has that right!"

"I'm your father!" Genma said, pathetically, though the sadness he felt because his daughter was shouting at him did not go unnoticed by Soun.

"You have no right to call yourself a father after what you did to me. Especially because of the things you've done to Ranma AND to our mother! Don't forget you made him stop writing to me and mom because he told us what you did to him! AND because we made him weak! I wouldn't have heard from him for SIX YEARS if he hadn't found a few ways to send us some letters. When you two got here, he sent me the address for me to find you behind your back because he was finally able to get some freedom, time away from you, because all you did was stay here and lounge around while he went to school. I wanted to go with you when I was younger…but I was a weak defenseless girl to you, so you refused to take me! Well, I'm finally here, and I've been training every single day since you left, so there's no way you can make me leave. Even if I have to get my own flat all the way in Tokyo, I will NOT be parted from my brother again."

"I did it to protect you! It's not that I think you're weak! You're my _daughter_! The first moment I held you in my hands, I swore that I would never let anything harm you!"

"Yes you did the worst possible thing you could have done – tried to take away my freedom, and two things I dearly loved – you and my brother!"

"This town isn't safe. Ranma has been training extensively every single day. You have to leave. Take the next train you can –"

"I WILL NOT BE TOLD TO LEAVE!" Aikoyu roared. A bit of red flashed in her balled fists, but it was gone before any of them realized that it was fire. Genma cringed. "YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand! By not letting me go with you, you severed your ties to me! You tried to take away my brother and my freedom, and with that, you took away my father!"

"Aikoyu…"

"SHUT UP!" Ranma yelled. "You will never tell her what to do ever again."

Without a word, and a longing glance at his daughter, Genma left the house for a while. Losing his daughter was painful thirteen years ago, and it was even more painful now that she had come back into his life with a vengeance, and hate in her eyes. He would return after he got done what he had to do.

"Ranma, how come you never told us you had a sister?" Akane asked softly, unable to be angry with him. The young man in question was blinking rapidly, trying his best not to cry, and clutching his sister like a lifeline – which she probably was, at the moment.

"It just never came up..." Ranma's eyes shifted to Ukyo uneasily. She knew about Aikoyu, though she didn't know what the girl looked like. "I just never felt the need to say that I had a sister. I'm sorry. When I sent her the address…I didn't think she would actually come here."

"What do you mean, you didn't think I would come here? Are you that stupid?" Aikoyu asked. "I finally knew where you were!"

"Yeah but I got here when I was sixteen. Now we're eighteen."

"I went on a training trip for two years. A long time, I know, but it was needed, and worth it. I had to learn how to control something that was getting out of hand."

"I understand. I'm sorry, Mr. Tendo. I should have asked you if I could give your address to my sister."

Akane, surprisingly, smiled, as did her father.

"It's okay. Aikoyu, I'm Akane. This is Ukyo, Ranma's best friend, and my sisters Nabiki and Kasumi. This is my father, Soun Tendo." Aikoyu untangled herself from her brother and bowed politely after wiping away her tears.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you all."

"It's nice to finally meet you, too, Aikoyu," Ukyo said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"What?? Ukyo, you know this girl?" She turned angrily to Ranma. "You _told_ her you had a sister and not _me_?"

"I've known Ukyo a lot longer than you, Akane...sorry."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Aikoyu narrowed her eyes.

"Akane, it just didn't come up, alright? I'm sure Ranma has a reason. Maybe you should let him explain, and then it might make sense to you."

Akane fumed at Aikoyu's words. The redhead knew about Akane's behavior and her violent tendencies from Ranma's letters and phone calls, so she had no qualms about putting the girl in her place.

_'Who does she think she is? Barging in here and trying to take control!'_

"Tendo-san, please forgive me for my intrusiveness," Aikoyu said after turning to Soun. "I am truly sorry, as it was not a proper way at all to act, especially in someone else's home."

To say Soun was impressed would be an understatement. He smiled brightly, and went to shake her hand. Akane glared at her.

_'What a kiss-up!'_ she thought.

"Please, don't be. My friend has done many horrible things in his life, I know. But Miss Saotome, please believe me when I say he always thinks they are for the best. Not because of his own selfish reasons. He is a good man, and I do hope that you can find it in your heart to see that, and perhaps forgive him one day."

"…"

"I know it is hard, but please at least try."

She nodded hesitantly, then turned to the others.

"It's nice to meet you all. Again, I apologize for my actions."

"Man, Ranchan, you should learn manners from her."

"Oh shut up, Ukyo." She laughed when he pouted. "You should hear her mouth run when she's angry." Aikoyu shot him a glare, then turned back to Ukyo.

"How would you know?" Nabiki asked. "I thought you haven't seen Ranma in thirteen years."

"I've found ways to call my house a couple of times when I could escape from Pops, and those conversations were pretty long and detailed," said Ranma. "I've also sent letters."

"Does your mother know about your curse, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"No…"

"Would you like to stay here, Aikoyu? That is, if you don't have anywhere else to live," Soun asked. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose anymore on you. I appreciate the offer, Tendo-san."

"At least stay here until you find another place to live, then."

The redhead relented. She bowed her head again, and smiled.

"Thank you very much. Ranma, will you help me look for places?"

"Well, me, Nabiki, Akane, and Ukyo are moving to Tokyo for the next school year. You should just stay here until we move, and we'll all find a place in Tokyo."

"Alright. How do I finish off my school year here? I withdrew from my high school this morning, received my papers and everything else I needed, then took the shinkansen here. Where do you go to school?"

"This stupid place with a crackpot principle. It's called Furinkan high. I hear we're getting a new principle though, within the next week. The current one has been depressed since he found out. I personally can't wait. Maybe I can actually get into a good college, now."

"Well, we _are_ moving to Tokyo for our senior year, and most of the schools there are very good schools, so I think we'll definitely get into a good college," Akane said.

"I think I'll look for a different school around here…I don't quite fancy going to a school with a principle like that…" Aikoyu said uneasily.

"But he's leaving," Ukyo said.

"Hmm…I'll think about it."

"Why don't we all have lunch?" Kasumi asked. "Aikoyu, you can take a bath or shower if you'd like, and I will get the food ready."

"Thank you, Kasumi-san."

"Oh, please, just Kasumi is fine." She smiled, and walked into the kitchen. "Akane, will you please show her the way to the bathroom?"

"Sure, Kasumi." Aikoyu followed the girl named Akane upstairs and down the hall.

* * *

-

* * *

"Wow…this food is up to par with my mother's! Kasumi, how did you learn to cook like this?" Aikoyu asked, in awe at dinner that night. Kasumi lightly blushed and smiled.

"Our mothers were friends before mine passed away, and they always cooked together. My mother passed her cook book to me, and I just copied the recipes. I'm not really a fantastic cook, but thank you for the compliment."

"What are you talking about??" Akane asked incredulously, then turned back to Aikoyu. She did not want a confrontation with her, especially because she was Ranma's sister and would cause problems with their relationship if she and Akane grew to dislike each other. Wait, what?! She didn't like Ranma! NO WAY! "Yes, Kasumi does copy the recipes, but she also makes up her own and adds and changes some of them. She really is fantastic, don't listen to her. She's just modest." Kasumi blushed even further.

"Oh, Akane," she said, her heart swelling.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If anyone has questions about the story, please don't hesitate to ask. Someone said something about the story being about Ranma's son…now I never said anything about Ranma having a son. The Ranma in this story is Ranma, not his son, not his son's son, or his father. Ranma. So if you have any questions, please ask me. Just…please don't ask me questions that are obviously answered in the story. No offense, but it's there. This isn't a story you can read carelessly. There are things you could miss if you do that.

I'll update soon! :)


	6. Ryoga and Conflict

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine. I own my made up characters and the plot.

* * *

-

* * *

Xian Pu was walking home from a delivery. She sighed; life just wasn't the same, anymore. After Ranma and Akane's failed wedding, she finally realized that Ranma truly did not like her, so she wished him luck, like a mature person would, and left. She hasn't said a word to him since, and that was about six months ago. He has tried to talk to her, but she always managed to escape. However, she was not so lucky today.

"Shampoo!"

She started walking faster.

"Shampoo, wait!"

But Xian Pu did not stop; she only sped up.

"Shampoo, come on! I wanna talk to you." Ranma, being incredibly fast and a skilled martial artist, jumped and landed in front of her, startling her.

"What you want?" she asked harshly.

"I, uh…wanted to talk to you."

"Well Xian Pu no want talk to you!" she moved around him but he blocked her again.

"Please, Shampoo? Please just let me say something?"

Oh no…he was using the sad face.

"Is NOT Shampoo! It's XIAN PU. Get it right! I no want to talk to you, Ranma! You ruin my life! I loved you and you spit on me like I was ground!" This wasn't true, and she knew it, but she used her hurt and pain to cover the shame she felt over her previous actions.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you and said harsh things, but Shampoo…Xian…whatever, you've been terrible these past few years, you gotta admit. You've poisoned us, you've drugged our food, you've tried multiple tactics to get me to love you and I just don't, I'm sorry. You can't force someone to love you. I just want to be friends with you. That's why I've been trying to talk to you. I don't want things to be wrecked between us. You're a nice girl, and I don't want to cut all ties to you."

She rushed past him and ran all the way home.

"Don't follow me!" she yelled behind her as she disappeared around a corner.

Ranma felt badly about hurting her feelings, but he felt that it had to be done. He had been seeking her out lately to apologize, and to ask if they could still be friends, but he now saw that it was futile. He sighed and slowly walked home, his head bowed and mouth frowning.

* * *

-

* * *

When Xian Pu got home, she dropped off the empty container in the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room. She sat down at her vanity, which was right next to her window, not noticing a pair of red eyes watching her from outside, below her window. She put her head in her hands and let a few tears loose. She sniffed and pulled herself upright in the chair, then wiped her eyes and cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she did not look as happy as she used to.

Xian Pu was a beautiful girl, but lately, she had not been feeling as such. She let her hair down from its usual buns and began to brush it. When she did this, the eyes from outside widened and, because of their owner's shock, did not keep as good control over their aura. Xian Pu felt like she was being watched and looked outside, but it was too dark to really see anything. She got up and closed the drapes.

As she lay on her bed that night after dinner, she thought about what Ranma had said. She knew her behavior was despicable and her tactics to get Ranma's attention, low. At the time, she thought nothing of them but now, she was embarrassed at how she used to act. She did not want to be Ranma's friend. She wanted to be his wife, but that was obviously not going to happen, so she cut all ties to the boy and lived her tiring, boring life. However, that boring life was about to change.

* * *

-

* * *

"Alright, we're done. The school uniform store is on this street. See here? On the map?"

Aikoyu nodded.

"Yes. Is that far from here?"

"No, dear. Just turn right after you leave the school grounds and keep going until you reach this road." The receptionist pointed to another road. "Then, you make a left. The store will be on your left hand side." The headmaster had signed Aikoyu's forms while crying softly and sniffing, then walked away to shut himself up in his office. The receptionist just shook her head and said, "Don't you worry about him. He is being replaced in one week, so this school will finally be recognized as a decent school…"

Aikoyu was now on her way to purchase her school uniform and textbooks, which were both sold at this store. When she got home later, she heard talking in the living room and went to investigate.

"How about this one?"

"No…it's too small for all of us," Akane muttered. She leaned forward to look more closely at the computer screen, causing her to get closer to Ranma. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt very hot. "Click on that one," she said, pointing to a picture with a link. "Ranma?" she asked when he didn't respond.

"Oh, yes. Sorry."

Aikoyu smiled to herself; she knew that Ranma had a thing for Akane, as much as he denied it. The redhead's dislike for the other girl could be pushed aside for her brother, if this was the girl he chose.

"Oh, welcome home, Aikoyu," greeted Kasumi. She smiled at Ranma's sister and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Kasumi." Aikoyu noticed a glare from Akane; clearly, the girl didn't like her, either.

"Oh, I like this one," Ukyo said. They were all sitting around the computer in chairs, looking at apartments.

"It's a little expensive," Ranma said. "But I think we could do it."

"Whatever apartment or duplex we choose, it's going to be expensive," said Akane. "We're five people, so we need a large place."

"Five?" asked Nabiki from the couch. She was reading a book.

"Aren't you going to live with us?" Akane asked her sister.

"Oh…uh, I was thinking of getting a place of my own. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I just thought you wanted to, that's all. Have you found anything, yet?"

"A few things. I'm going to look at them in a week."

"Cool," said Akane. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Oh here's a duplex," Ranma said, bringing Akane's attention back to the computer.

"Do we still need a duplex? Can't we just get a three or four bedroom apartment?"

"Yeah, I guess, but we shouldn't rule them out. They are great apartments. They have full kitchens, two bathrooms…"

"Are insanely expensive," Aikoyu countered.

"Not if we get one more person," said Ranma.

"Who were you thinking of?" Ukyo asked.

"No one, I was just suggesting –"

"Hello?" came a voice.

"Oh my, there's a visitor," said Kasumi. She left the kitchen to answer the door. "Oh! Ryoga! How nice to see you!"

Ranma looked at Akane and Ukyo, and smiled.

"Ryoga? You think he'd want to live with us?" Akane asked.

Ranma's face fell; he just remembered Ryoga's little "crush" on Akane. Though he had given up after the failed wedding, his feelings were still there.

"Uh…well, maybe not…"

"I think that'd be a great idea!" said Ukyo.

"Who's Ryoga?" Aikoyu asked.

"A friend," came Akane's short reply. Aikoyu huffed and turned away from the annoying girl. Ranma looked uneasy. His sister and Akane weren't getting along. This wasn't how he foresaw Aikoyu's arrival, but switched his mind back on Ryoga for the meantime.

"He'll get lost in Tokyo and we'll constantly have to go find him and bring him home. He might even end up in China again. Scratch him living with us; it's a bad idea," said Ranma, now a bit more than worried because Akane and Ukyo both liked the idea of Ryoga living with them.

"Lost?" asked Aikoyu.

"He has the world's worst sense of direction," Ranma explained. "If you tell him to just go straight to get to a particular town, he'll go straight but if the road turns, he'll continue to go straight – and right off the road."

"Is that even possible??" but she didn't get an answer because Kasumi and Ryoga entered the living room.

"Ryoga! It's so nice to see you!" Akane said, getting up from her chair to hug him. He blushed lightly, but Ranma noticed that it wasn't nearly as big as it used to be. When Ukyo hugged him, however, the blush nearly covered his entire face. A smirk adorned his face as an idea formed in his head.

"Yo," Ranma said.

"Hello. What are you all up to?" Ryoga asked, walking over to the computer – then he stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Ranma, then looked at the redhead, back at Ranma, and back at the redhead. "What the…? Ranma, did you split yourself again?"

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"No, that's my sister, Aikoyu. Aiyo, this is Ryoga."

The redhead smiled and stood to shake the boy's hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Ryoga's eyes were still wide and he was still in shock.

"Uh…you too…"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"You just…it's disconcerting, seeing both you and Ranma…do you know about his curse?"

"Yes, though I have yet to see it."

"Well you look exactly like his female side."

"I do?"

"Yeah…Ranma, I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, well, you were never around enough to find out."

"Oh, well while we're on the subject, I have a sister, too."

"Really??" they all asked. Ryoga nodded.

"A little sister. She's three years younger than I. Her name is Hana. I haven't seen her in a long time…when did you get here, Aikoyu?"

"A few days ago," she answered.

"Oh…why haven't you ever visited before?"

"Our father," she spat, "refused to take me with him and Ranma when they left my mother and I when Ranma and I were five. I've been training every single day since then. When I felt I was ready, I took a couple of trains here and found the house. Ranma sent me the address a while ago."

"Oh…yeah, I can see Genma Saotome doing that. So…why are you looking at apartments?" he asked after seeing what was on the screen.

"We're moving to Tokyo for next year," Ukyo explained.

"Tokyo?? For what?"

"Our last year of high school," said Akane. "And college. Ranma apparently wants to go fight the monsters that have been appearing."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that!" Ryoga said excitedly, but then he frowned. "Aw man…now I'm going to have to get used to _that_ place while trying to find your apartment."

"Do you want to come with us?" Ukyo asked.

"M…me? Live with all of you?"

"Sure," said Akane, smiling.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why?" Aikoyu asked.

"Because I'll just get lost and be a bother to you all…"

"Ryoga, I think you get lost because I don't think anyone has ever taught you how to properly follow directions," Akane said. "I'll teach you, and I'll show you how to read a map, alright?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Alright, well…I don't have any money."

"We'll all get jobs," said Ukyo.

Ryoga smiled; this was sounding better by the minute.

"Ryoga, you and I could go around to all of the dojos and ask about teaching jobs," Ranma offered.

"Yeah! That'd be great. But…I don't have the proper schooling. I get lost so much, that I had to withdraw from school after you left to come here," the lost boy said sadly.

"Ryoga, there are placement tests you can take. How about we make an appointment for you to take a placement test in a couple of weeks, and I'll tutor you intensely until then?" Akane suggested.

"You will?" Ryoga asked hopefully.

"I'll tutor you, too!" Ukyo added. A little loud and hasty, Ranma noticed. So, Ukyo and Ryoga…he never noticed it before. He decided to put his plan into action, but not today. He still had some thinking to do.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Ukyo." Ryoga blushed again, but the girls didn't seem to notice.

* * *

-

* * *

Ryoga proved to know more than he thought during Akane and Ukyo's tutoring sessions, which took place at either Ukyo's restaurant or Akane's house. Since there were just too many people at the Tendo's home, Ryoga stayed in the guest room in Ukyo's apartment. At Ukyo's suggestion, Ryoga's face turned so red, Ranma thought the boy would pass out.

It was the day of the test, and Akane, Ukyo, Aikoyu, and Ranma took him to the testing center to pick him up later. It was a Sunday, so the four friends went to an ice cream shop; they had a few hours to kill. As they were eating their sundaes – Ranma was eating a sandwich because "guys can't eat ice cream" – the door opened and Ranma felt a sense of foreboding.

"AH! My pig-tailed goddess! Ah...where is your pigtail?"

Aikoyu looked over at the weird young man in a kendo outfit – then noticed he was speeding towards their table. Luckily, thought Ranma, she was on the inside, between him and the window. He jumped up so quickly, he almost knocked over the table. Kuno stopped short at the angry face on his rival.

"She isn't the pig-tailed girl, you buffoon. She's my sister and if you make ONE move towards her, if you even talk to her in a manner that isn't civil and formal, you will wish you were never born."

"S-sister?" Kuno leaned to the right to look at the red-headed girl who's eyes were wide and a spoon of ice cream held in suspension close to her mouth – she froze in surprise when Kuno made his commotion.

"Yes, sister."

"I did not know you had a sister…"

"That's because she is new here. You better leave her alone, you hear? She transferred to Furinkan until the end of school, when we will be transferring, and I want you to keep away from her."

"Alright, I concede. I must have permission to date a brother's sister and I do not. Though remember this, Ranma Saotome. If the fair Aikoyu wants to date with me, it is her choice! Well…farewell. Saotome, Ukyo, sweet Akane, fair sister of Ranma Saotome."

"Who…was that?" Aikoyu asked after the loon left.

"You don't want to know," Akane mumbled, but then stopped as a light went on in her head. What if she could get Kuno to fall for Ranma's sister? That would get rid of Kuno for her, and it would give her great pleasure in seeing the redhead being pursued by the Shakespearian idiot. But then…it would make Ranma pissed off. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea…

As the group was walking to the test center to pick up Ryoga, a horribly laughing was heard.

"Ranma-sama! My darling, how _are_ you?"

Aikoyu watched as a black-haired girl attached herself to Ranma, and the redhead scowled. She noticed that Akane was fuming. Well if she didn't like other girls glomping Ranma, she must like him…right?

"Uh…Kodachi…please get off me."

"Oh dearest, don't play hard-to-get.."

"He's not playing hard-to-get, you despicable girl," said Aikoyu. "He clearly doesn't like you, so get off him."

Kodachi sneered at her.

"My Ranma does love me, you hussy. You're just jealous. OOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Jealous?? First of all, he's my brother, okay? You got that? Second of all, why on Earth would I ever be jealous of someone who has a laugh like _that_?"

Kodachi scowled at her and turned back to Ranma.

"Let's go on a date, Ranma darling!" She cuddled up to Ranma and squeezed him even more. Akane looked like she was about to burst.

"No, Kodachi, I can't. We're busy right now."

"So later, then?"

"I…"

But Ranma couldn't finish his sentence, as Akane punched his head. Before Aikoyu could speak, Kodachi huffed.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll date with you soon. Ranma-sama! Until then, adieu! WAAAHAHAHAHAOHHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She jumped onto a roof and ran away, emitting that awful laugh of hers.

"Ranma! Are you alright?!" Aikoyu asked as she knelt beside him.

"Yeah…fine…" He was rubbing his head as he sat up.

"Why did you do that?!" she asked Akane. "He wasn't doing anything!! Why did you hit him?!" When Akane didn't answer, Aikoyu got really angry. "YOU HIT HIM WHENEVER GIRLS DO THAT! SHAMPOO, KODACHI, AND WHENEVER UKYO DID IT! OH HE'S TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU, AKANE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU GET PLEASURE FROM HITTING HIM?! DO YOU?!" Akane didn't answer.

"Aiyo…" Ranma tried, but she didn't listen.

"No! She needs to know how horrible she is to you! You're disgusting, Akane! He was trying to get Kodachi off of him but he's too much of a gentleman to push her away! But you don't care. You just see him as a no-good pervert when it's YOU who's the horrible person!"

"Aiyo, stop…"

"Ranma is anything but a pervert. He may have a curse that turns him into a girl, but that doesn't make him a perv! It wasn't his fault! He didn't choose that fate! I don't know how or why he deals with you! Akane, if I EVER see you hit him in anger again over something that isn't his fault, and that is unreasonable, I will make you pay dearly!"

Akane stalked off, very angry and upset.

"You shouldn'ta done that," Ranma muttered, though humbled at his sister's defense of him.

"I've had enough of her horrible attitude and childish behavior, and I haven't even been here long! She needs to learn that she can't do that to you! Doesn't it hurt you, Ranma? That she would rather hit you than hear you out and trust you?"

Ranma didn't say anything, and Ukyo and Aikoyu shared a concerned look. Just then, a rumble of thunder was heard above them. Ranma looked up and groaned.

"Oh no…"

As soon as it began to rain, Ranma's hair turned red, he shrunk, grew curves and a large chest, and his eye color changed. He was now a she…and it was a disconcerting sight.

"Well I was wondering when you would change," Ukyo said. "You haven't changed at all since your sister came."

The sister in question was pointing at her brother, who was now a girl, with wide eyes.

"R-R-Ranma, you look just like me! But…with blue eyes!"

"I told ya," Ranma said with a feminine voice.

"Well at least your voice changes, too," Aikoyu said in a joking manner. Ranma just rolled his – her? – eyes.

"Let's just go get Ryoga…"

Ranma was now in a very bad mood.

* * *

-

* * *

That idiot! That…that PERVERT! And his stupid sister, too! These were the things that were making Akane punch walls and telephone poles on her way home. How _dare_ she talk to her like that! Especially since she offered her home to the girl! How _dare_ his sister tell her off! HE'S the pervert! HE'S the wrong-doer! NOT Akane! Not her. Or was she?

That little thread of doubt in Akane's mind was aggravating. She just got so angry when girls threw themselves all over Ranma, and when he didn't do anything about it but mumble incoherently.

'_He's too much of a gentleman, my ass!'_ she thought. She put her hand to her forehead as she felt an odd but gentle heat there, but thought nothing of it as she was so angry, that it didn't matter. Suddenly, a black cat with a blue tinge to its body and red eyes ran past her and stopped in front of her. She slowed to a stop and blinked. The cat had a very strange mark on its forehead – it was of an upwards-pointing crescent moon. It stared at her for a few minutes, then fully turned its body to face her.

"Akane Kumada…no, Tendo. We need to talk."

Now Akane, being used to weirdness as she lived in Nerima, only widened her eyes instead of freaking out about a talking cat.

"Do you have a Jusenkyo curse?" she asked. The cat looked at her, confused.

"I do not know what that is. Come; we must talk in private."

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry that I ended it there, but it seemed right to. The next chapter will reveal what Luna has to say to Akane. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)


	7. Schools

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine. Sailor Sun's attacks are also mine. If you see something you have seen before or something you made up yourself – I did not steal the name from you or whoever else has it. I came up with them myself.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

* * *

-

* * *

"So you're telling me that I'm Sailor Mars?" The cat nodded. "How do you know?"

"Because your forehead lit up with the red symbol of Mars when you were fuming, earlier. That was when I ran in front of you; because I had seen the mark. Usually, the mark appears when a senshi is passionate about something, or when she is protecting something dear to her. However, the senshi of Mars have always had quick tempers, and their fury is fuel for their attacks. You must have been truly furious about something for the mark to have appeared."

"Well…I…kind of was…so can you prove to me that I'm a senshi?"

Luna, as she called herself, handed Akane a red rod that had a golden circle with the symbol of mars engraved on it with another circle around the first one. "What's this?"

"It is a henshin pen. Hold it above your head and say, 'Mars, power, make up.'"

"Eh…um, do I have to say make up?" Luna glared at her. "Okay, okay. 'Mars, power, make up!'" A brilliant red light lit up Akane's bedroom as she transformed into Sailor Mars for the first time in this life.

"You look just like you did in the Crystal Millennium," said Luna, beaming. "Except…your hair is shorter."

"What…the Crystal Millennium? I really lived during that time?"

"Yes. You and the other senshi, along with millions of other people, were sent to the future to be reborn, not reincarnated. Your name was Akane Kumada. Your parents were Rei and Yuuichiro Kumada, the queen and king of Mars. Rei Hino was a Shinto priestess before she married Yuuichiro, became the queen of Mars, and took on her duties as a ruler, but she continued to transform into Sailor Mars, as the other senshi did, until you and their daughters were old enough and had completed enough training to be full-time senshi."

"If you were reborn, too, why do you remember this and I don't?"

"I only remember bits and pieces because Queen Serenity willed it. She did not want you or the others to remember unless it was absolutely necessary. She wanted you all and her daughter to live normal lives unless evil started brewing, after which I would have to wake you. I will tell you what I can to answer any questions you have."

And so, Luna told Akane about the glamour that is on all senshi while they are in their senshi forms that deters people from recognizing them, what she knew of the Crystal Millennium, and the battle that caused the queen of the Moon and Earth to send as many as she could to the future.

Suddenly, Akane heard voices downstairs, and she shot Luna a look.

"Ranma and the others are home! How do I de-transform??"

"Just think about it, and it will happen."

Akane closed her eyes and, with another red glow, her clothes changed and the glamour dropped.

"You'd better go. Ranma is deathly afraid of cats. Do you have a place to stay?"

Luna nodded.

"I live with Sailor Moon in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?? How did you get here?"

"I have my ways. Now, Sailor Mars, are you going to join the other senshi in the fight against the evil that has risen? The same that destroyed the Crystal Millennium?"

"I…well, I don't know how I can help them now…but within a month, school will be over for us here and we will be moving to Tokyo. Then, I will join."

"Just in case you can help before that move, I will give you a communicator, and a device that is to be held with great respect and care. Your mother and the generation of senshi before you did not have this technology as it was invented after the Crystal Millennium had truly started. It is a portable transporter. It will transport you to any location you give it, but you must be specific or…bad things could happen. Sailor Mercury made this herself, in fact. Anyway, it was very helpful to the senshi once it was invented, and it was invented for this reason – when they were young, before this was invented, they couldn't possibly always be together all the time. So, when an enemy attacked, one or more of the senshi could have been all the way across the city and it would take them forever to get to the battle. So, when there is an attack, whoever finds out about it first will press the 'contact all' button, which will make your communicator beep. Then, you will press this blue button to talk. You will ask what the location is of the attack, then put it into the transporter. It will take you there."

"Uh…sure…how did you save this from the Crystal Millennium?"

"I have my ways."

Akane heard Ranma yell to everyone in the living room that he was going upstairs and would be right back. She looked at Luna with urgency.

"I'm afraid I can't be very hospitable to you…you must leave, or this house will become chaos itself if he sees you."

"Have no fear, I am leaving." Luna leapt to the windowsill. "Farewell, Akane. I hope to see you soon."

"That's the second floor window!" but Luna was already gone. Akane jumped up and ran to the window to look out, but she didn't see Luna anywhere. "Strange…" Then it truly hit her. She was a senshi…

'_Oh boy…my life has truly changed, hasn't it?'

* * *

-

* * *

_

"_It is February 21st, and_ already _another__ new senshi has appeared in the fights against the three sisters and their monster minions. Sailor Mars, dressed in red, uses fire-based attacks. How many more will there be? Is there one for each planet? There is Sailor Moon, who appears to be their leader, and Sailor Sun, both of which do not represent planets. As of now, in order of appearance, there are Sailor Venus, Sailor Sun, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars."_

Nabiki shut the T.V.

"I was watching that," Akane said, only slightly annoyed.

"I'm bored and it's getting hot. G-d only knows why it's hot in February. Here." Nabiki tossed the remote to Akane. "Do what you will with it. How were your entrance exams?"

"I studied my heart out. I really think I did well. We get them back before the end of next week, and after that, it's summer break…and waiting to see what schools we got into."

"Cool. Good luck. Oh, I'm moving into my apartment in two weeks after I graduate. Want to help?"

"Sure!"

Nabiki waved a hand at her sister.

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you later; I'm going upstairs to blow my fan in my face for the next five hours."

Akane chuckled.

"Well you're in a good mood."

Akane turned around to see Aikoyu standing in the doorway.

"I'm really happy about how my exams went. There's a new senshi, in case you're interested."

"I already know, but thanks."

The awkwardness and tension between them the past few weeks has been thick, but nothing happened after the Kodachi incident.

"How do you think you did?" Akane ground out, trying to be nice and make conversation. '_For Ranma_,' she thought.

"Fine." Then Aikoyu broke and said what she wanted to say. "Look, Akane, we can't live together like this. It'll never work, and we'll just end up screaming at each other."

"I know."

"'I know'? That's all you have to say? You don't care about being uncomfortable in your living space? Or about making Ranma and everyone else uncomfortable?"

"Of course I care, but what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You act as if it's my fault. Well Akane, it isn't. I was perfectly fine with you until I saw what you did to Ranma. I want to be okay with you. I don't want to fight. I didn't want to barge into your life like this, if you recall. I wanted to get my own place but you and your father invited me to stay. I don't want to start another fight, but I have to say this, and then I'll leave the decision up to you. I'm saying this as an outsider, not as a sister. If I said what I want to say as a sister, I'd start screaming at you. I know you like Ranma; there's no use denying it. But if you continue to hit him every time you don't like a situation he's in, he will eventually leave, or stop talking to you altogether. He may be a mellow person, but even he can only stand so much."

With that, Aikoyu left the house to meet up with Ukyo; they were going shopping together.

* * *

-

* * *

"Akane! You got into TA Academy!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"That school has been around since Crystal Tokyo," Soun said, impressed.

"Actually," Nabiki began, "only the name has been around since then. The actual school was destroyed, but somehow, some of the files were found years ago."

"I didn't know you applied there," said Ranma, a little disappointed. "That's a girls' school…if you go, you won't be with us."

Akane felt heartened. Ranma _wanted _her to be in school with him!

"I was just curious to see if I would get in. I don't think I'm going."

"What? Why not?" Kasumi asked. "That's a wonderful school, Akane."

"I know, but like Ranma said…I won't be with everyone. Unless Ukyo or Aikoyu got in, I'll be alone there during the day."

"But you'll be living with us," said Aikoyu. "You'll see us all the time."

"That's true…I'll think about it."

Just then, Ukyo came running in with Ryoga close behind. The family was used to it by now, and didn't think of it as rude.

"Guys! I got into TA and Umegaki High!" She was waving an envelope in her right hand. "And Ryoga got into Umegaki, too!"

"Congratulations, you too!" Kasumi said proudly. "Akane got into TA, too!"

"Really?? Awesome, Akane!"

"What?? Ukyo, you too?" Ranma asked, now more disappointed than ever.

"What's wrong, Ranchan?"

"He's upset because if you and Akane go to TA, you won't be going to school with him," Nabiki explained.

"But I'm not even sure I want to go to TA. I want to go to school with everyone," Ukyo said. "Where did you get in, Ranchan?"

"Umegaki and Juban High. Only two because of our lousy ex-headmaster."

"Aw cheer up. Umegaki is a great school. You know, we should visit the schools we got into, again, and go through them more thoroughly. We want to be sure that whatever we choose is best for us. We might want to go to the same school, but it might not be best for one or more."

"That is a very good point, Ukyo," Kasumi said, smiling.

"Aiyo, why didn't you open any of your letters?" Ranma asked, looking at the small pile on his sister's lap. They were sitting in the living room and Kasumi had brought in the mail.

"I'm too scared," she said, chuckling. "Here, you open them."

"Alright. They're from TA Academy, Mugen Gakuen, Juban High, Hokado High, and Umegaki High. We applied to all of those, though I doubt I'll get into Mugen Gakuen…too much science. Which one do you want me to open first, Aiyo?"

She was biting her nails.

"Uh, Juban High. That's a public school that I didn't really care much about."

"But Juban High is a wonderful school, Aikoyu," Kasumi said.

"Is it? I guess…that was my last choice, though."

"Oh, you got in!" Ranma said after opening the letter.

"Who didn't?" Aikoyu replied.

"Which one next?" Ranma asked.

"Oh give them to me! I'll just do it. This is too nerve-wracking." Aikoyu took the letters and opened them. TA first, which she did not get into. Hokado High was next – she didn't get into that one, either. Then she opened the Mugen Gakuen letter next.

"I got into MUGEN!!!" Her eyes sparkled. Mugen Gakuen and Umegaki High were the two schools she couldn't choose between.

"That's great! Now we know that we've all gotten into one or the other of those two, and, if we all go to one of them, we'll be so close to each other, we could have lunch together," said Ukyo.

"That's right, the schools are practically next to each other," Akane agreed.

"Oh this is exciting!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Open the one from Umegaki, Aikoyu," prodded Ryoga. The girl nodded and took a deep breath. As she pulled the letter out of the envelope, her heart was pounding. She only had to look at the first sentence before she cheered. After congratulations, Akane asked Ryoga which schools he was accepted to.

"Juban, Hokado, Umegaki, and Mugen Gakuen."

"I got in there, too!" Ukyo said excitedly.

"Yes, you already said that," Aikoyu said, sticking out her tongue and laughing at her friend's energy.

"You like science?" Ranma asked Ukyo, who was busy sticking out her tongue at the redhead.

"It's not just for science, you dunderhead. That's just what it's known for. It has a great curriculum and wonderful teachers. It's said that some of the original building was destroyed, but not completely knocked down. So we'd be going to school in a building that was really around since Crystal Tokyo! I think that's cooler than going to TA. Yeah, I think I'll choose Mugen!"

"Well let's first follow your advice, Ucchan, and look at all the schools we got into," said Ranma.

"When is everyone free?" Akane asked. "Furinkan's school year is over, but I know some of you have obligations, like restaurants and such."

"I've already found a place in the heart of Tokyo for my restaurant to move to," said Ukyo.

"Wow, you're really on top of things, aren't you?" Ryoga asked. There was a slight blush on Ukyo's cheeks, but it was gone as soon as it came. However, Ranma noticed it, and smiled.

"I-I guess so," she replied.

"Well, it's all up to you, Ukyo," said Aikoyu. "I don't think any of us have any other obligations but you."

"How about tomorrow?" she asked. They looked around at each other and agreed.

* * *

-

* * *

Before long, the group chose where they would go to school for their last year – Ryoga had placed into the year he was supposed to, so he would be a senior with the rest of them – and they found a nice, comfortable place to stay. Ukyo and Aikoyu would go to Mugen Gakuen and Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane would attend Umegaki High. They _were_ rival schools, but the group didn't care.

They had gone to Nabiki's graduation, helped her move in, and were now settled into their duplex. The top floor held a small kitchenette, a full bathroom, and three bedrooms, so the girls took it. Ryoga and Ranma took the downstairs, which had a full kitchen, bathroom, a master bedroom, and a guest bedroom. Ranma offered to take the guest bedroom, as it wasn't too much smaller than the other one and he was used to it. Ryoga protested quite a lot, but Ranma had none of it.

School was to start in two weeks, as there is only one month for summer break, and the group went shopping for their books, supplies, and uniforms.

One afternoon, after they had gotten back from lunch at a café, Akane realized something.

"Ne, Ranma?"

"Hm?"

"I just noticed…haven't Shampoo, her great grandmother, and Mousse been very quiet?"

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"It's just…after the…well, you know…the failed…wedding…I used to see Shampoo making deliveries every now and then. I just realized that during the last month we were in school, I didn't see her or the others at all."

"Oh yeah…come to think of it, neither did I. That 'closed for repairs' sign has been on the Cat Café door for a while, now."

"Maybe they went back to China," Aikoyu said. She knew all about the amazons from Ranma's phone calls and letters. "Good riddance."

"I think I really hurt her feelings…" Ranma mumbled. In a rare bout of compassion, Akane leaned over and placed her hand on Ranma's.

"It couldn't be helped." Ranma smiled at her, then they both moved away from each other with blushes on their faces.

'_Why didn't that bother me? I felt nothing when she put her hand on his,'_ thought Ryoga. '_Strange…_'

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"Ahh haha sorry, that's just my beeper," said Akane. She got up to go upstairs to her room.

"You have a beeper?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

Aikoyu looked suspiciously at Akane's retreating back. That beeper sounded very familiar…no, Akane couldn't be a…could she? No, that was impossible. Maybe it really was just a beeper. Aikoyu's was set on vibrate so she wouldn't alert anyone nearby, or make anyone suspicious. She felt hers go off a little after Akane's did, which was what made her even more suspicious. She stood and stretched, then went to the door to put her shoes on.

"I'm gonna take a walk to the park, and maybe walk around the school grounds for a bit. See you all later! Dinner at seven?" They nodded and she waved.

When Akane went upstairs and shut her door, she pressed the talk button.

"This is Mars. What is it?"

"Mars, this is Venus. We have trouble." They heard a click, which meant someone else had joined in on the conversation.

"This is Moon, what's going on?"

"A monster attack at the flower shop on near the corner of South Street and Sixteenth," Venus said. "Hurry! I can't hold it and the three sisters off all at once! Where's that Ranma guy? I hope he comes to help us…this is going to be one hell of a fight, girls. Venus out."

"Ne, Mars! Let's see if we can get Sailor Sun to join us this time if she shows up, yeah? Moon out!"

* * *

-

* * *

"Apollo! I've been so worried about you! Where the hell have you been??" Sailor Sun said into her communicator, as Apollo had been the one to contact her.

"Well, you told me your brother was deathly afraid of cats, and I didn't want to cause a scene so I came here and was staying with a friend."

"You know people here?"

"There are other cats like me. They're the Lunerian cats Luna and Artemis. I've been staying with Sailor Venus and Artemis. Use your transporter. I'll meet you there." The connection was cut, and Aikoyu transported herself to the top of a building. She looked at the scene before her and decided to help Sailor Venus right away. Just then, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars appeared.

'_Good_,' she thought. '_The more, the better.'_

Sailor Venus was thrown into a wall. She groaned and looked up – there was Sailor Sun at the top of the building Venus was thrown into, her long red braid moving with the wind. She jumped down in front of Sailor Venus and glanced over her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Venus nodded. Sailor Sun turned and leant Venus a hand to pull her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's get to work." She cupped her hand as fire began to form inside it, then hurled it at the monster. Sailor Venus stared at her.

"You can attack without saying your attack names? How'd you do that?"

"That isn't one of my attacks. I can just manipulate my fire. It used to be a real problem whenever I got angry but I trained under a great master and he helped me. But anyway, if you practice enough, you can perform your attacks without saying them. Come on, let's get rid of this thing before it does some serious damage. Solar Flare!" This was shot at Andalusite, who was closing in on them. She blocked it with a shield, however, and continued to walk towards Sailors Sun and Venus.

"You destroyed my precious bike, Venus. I told you you would pay. HA!" She stuck out her arm and sent a wave of dark energy towards the two, causing them to fall backwards. They jumped to their feet but as Andalusite blasted another wave of energy at them, Sailor Sun put up a shield of fire and blocked it. Then she created fire in her hands, spun around, and sent it at the brunette.

"Solar Lightning!"

"AHHH you _burned_ me! You little wretch! Now you'll BOTH pay!" Andalusite sent shards of andalusite at the two, scratching them up a bit. Some got stuck in the girls' arms, but they easily shook the shards free.

"What the hell was that?!" Sailor Venus asked. Andalusite smirked.

"You don't know your geology, do you?"

"Probably andalusite – it's a mineral, Venus."

"Very good, Sailor Sun. They _are_ made of andalusite – my namesake. We are all named after rocks and minerals. Now die!"

Over by Sailors Moon and Mars, things were going a bit better. Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyo had shown up after they saw the first news coverage on the attack and hurried as fast as they could to the site. Ranma ran over to Sailors Sun and Venus while Ryoga and Ukyo helped Moon and Mars. Soon, the fight was over and the three sisters retreated.

"We'll be back, Sailor Senshi! Mark my words!"

"Consider them marked, Kyanite!" Sailor Moon shouted. Almost at once, the cameras were upon them and they had to jump over the journalists and reporters to escape. They were able to get to a small building and hop up. No one could see them there, so they lingered.

"Ranma, thank you for your help. And you two…" Sailor Moon began.

"Ryoga Hibiki."

"Ukyo Kuonji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon beamed.

"You as well, Ukyo-san. Ryoga-san. Thank you very much for your help. It is appreciated."

"Oh, you don't have to bow," said Ukyo, chuckling nervously. "We're glad to help. Well, we should probably be going." She turned to Ryoga and Ranma. "Aikoyu and Akane should be back soon. Good bye Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, Sun. It was great to meet you all."

Ryoga bowed his head and he, Ranma, and Ukyo left. Just as Sailor Sun was about to leave, Sailor Moon stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Sailor Sun asked as she turned around, her long braid swinging behind her.

"Will you…will you join us? We don't know you – we barely know each other – but I would like us to be a team, to fight together."

Sailor Sun smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I would like that. Now I believe my _darling_ cat has been free-loading off of you?" she asked Venus.

"Oh! No not at all. He's not a problem."

"HEY! I heard that!"

Sailor Sun looked over the edge of the roof to the alley below and saw Apollo standing there with two other cats.

"Hee hee you know I'm only joking, Apollo."

"Somehow…I'm not so sure."

"Anyway," said Sailor Moon, "we're having a meeting at the old temple on Sakura Street. Do you know it? The Hikawa Jinja?"

"No, but I can look it up."

"Nobody goes there," said Venus. "It's completely empty, but somehow, the shrine and house have been there since before the Crystal Millennium. Apparently, a priestess named Rei Hino lived there with her grandfather until one day, they moved. The place was still in their name, however, so no one could move in."

Mars' eyes widened.

"Rei Hino!?" Venus nodded. "That was…that was my mother…in the past, at least."

"Really?? That was the previous Sailor Mars?" Venus asked. "Wow."

"How about we have the meeting now?" Sailor Sun suggested. "I'm free. Are you?" They muttered amongst themselves and agreed that they were. "Alright, I'll meet you all there. It's better to see our civilian forms when we are in private than here. Let's all transport ourselves there. I assume you have transporters?" they nodded. "Okay. What's the address?" Sailor Moon gave it to them and they put it into their transporters, then vanished.

"Wow…"Mars whispered when she arrived after the other three. The cats had somehow gotten there themselves. They were on the grounds of the Hikawa Jinja, a protected piece of land.

"Let's go inside," Sailor Moon said. They were very careful with what they touched and how they handled sliding doors, but they finally made it to a room that had a fire pit and no windows that looked familiar to Akane. After the cats followed them inside, they closed the doors and sat in the middle of the floor, facing each other.

"Okay. Venus and I already know each other, but we don't know you two and you don't know us. So let's do this and get to know each other, alright?"

There was brilliant light in the room from the mixing of pink, yellow, orange, and red.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that! I'm sorry I've been very bad with updating. I've been taking summer classes and updating my other stories, but I already have the next chapter started, and will have it finished soon. Please review!


	8. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½.

I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I have many other stories plus school to deal with, but I shouldn't take too long next time. I have the whole story planned in my head.  


* * *

-

* * *

Once the light cleared, there were two gasps and pointed fingers.

"AKANE/AIKOYU?!" the two girls who were Sun and Mars yelled.

"YOU'RE Sailor Sun??" Akane asked. She was floored.

"Uh-huh…man, I never would have guessed…Sailor Mars…you?"

"Huh. Why is it so hard to believe?" Akane asked with a defensive tone after crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait, you two know each other?" the girl with blue hair asked.

"Oh come ON, Akane. Don't start with me over every single little thing. Anyway, yes, we know each other. We live with each other. She's my brother's fiancée…well, technically. They were forced together by our fathers. They definitely don't act like fiancés. My brother is Ranma. We live with him, Ryoga, and Ukyo. They, however, don't know about me. I don't even know if they know about Akane."

"Of course they don't," the hot-tempered girl remarked.

"You're Ranma's sister? Wow…well, I'm Usagi Tsukino.

"Hey! You're the girl we saw in the Starlight Tower a while ago, aren't you?" Akane asked.

"Yes, I am. Ranma stopped you from going to the top floor because I was there as Sailor Moon, and couldn't get away, so I de-transformed and he has known who I am since then. Anyway, this is Riyuna Kanamo…I'm sure you know her well."

"Definitely!" Aikoyu exclaimed. Akane nodded her head excitedly. "I'm Aikoyu Saotome."

"Akane Tendo."

"It's nice to meet you, finally," said Riyu. "Oh, and call me Riyu. The public doesn't know that name."

"So I noticed your hair changed to a ponytail, Aikoyu. Why was it a braid in your senshi form, and it's now that?" Akane asked.

"The same reason as Riyu's. Her hair is kept in a low ponytail with her bow but when she's Sailor Venus, only half of it is held back by the bow. I'm sure if Usagi let her hair loose and transformed, it would go back to the buns but once she de-transforms, it would go back to being loose. That's what mine always does, at least."

"It's because the hairstyles you have in your senshi forms are those of the royal families of your kingdoms," said Artemis.

"Akane, now that you know who your past self was, and who your mother was, you can get your blood tested at a center," said Luna. "They will send it to a facility and when it shows that you are a descendant of Rei Hino nee Kumada, this place will become yours."

"This…is mine?"

"All of it," said Artemis. "But you have to prove that you are Rei's descendant. I'm sure her DNA is on file somewhere."

"I will do that. However, I think I'm going to live in my apartment until this place is cleaned up and made sure it's safe to live in, which will take a long time if it needs repairs…as I have no money, really. We could make it headquarters if you don't already have one."

"No, we don't. That is very gracious of you, Akane," Luna said.

"You should all check to see if there is a bank account under your names, or your former parents' names," Apollo suggested. "They might have left something for you. They did live on Earth before they moved to the moon, and the Earth wasn't completely destroyed. The moon is what got the brunt of the attack."

"So…I noticed that our senshi names are those of either planets or celestial bodies. Moon, Sun, Venus, Mars…shouldn't there be others?" Akane asked. The cats nodded.

"There is supposed to be one senshi for each planet, then one for the moon and one for the sun. We are missing Mercury, Earth, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Pluto," Luna exclaimed. "Neptune was found…but she was unresponsive and unwilling to help. But perhaps she'll come around."

"That's a lot of people to find," Aikoyu mused.

"It is, but we found you four alright. We'll find the others, too, and hopefully soon," Artemis said.

* * *

-

* * *

"I still can't believe I fought beside Sailor Moon!" Ukyo squealed. "And Venus and Sun!"

"What about Mars?" Akane asked, her eyes narrowed slightly. Aikoyu held back a snort of laughter.

"Well she's cool, using fire and all, but Sailor Sun uses fire, too, and she was already there. Also, she's new so I don't know much about her. But her costume is pretty badass."

Akane smiled but said nothing, and went back to her sushi. They were eating lunch together at Umegaki High; it was April 1st, the first day of classes. The fight Ukyo was talking about happened one week earlier.

"Oh hush, you," Ranma said. "I've heard this a million times, already."

"You shouldn't speak to a pretty girl that way, Ranma," said a boy in their grade that Ranma met that morning. They quickly became friends, and Ranma invited him to lunch. Ryoga's jaw clenched.

"Yujo, she's my best friend. I can speak to her anyway I want to. OW!"

Ukyo smacked Ranma's head with a notebook.

"That's how you speak to your friends?"

"This coming from the girl who called me a dunderhead," Ranma grumbled.

"That was a month ago! How do you remember what I say a month ago when you can't even remember what your homework is?"

"Oh shut up."

Ukyo snorted.

"So Ukyo, what do you want to study?" Yujo asked. She smiled.

"Well, I have my own restaurant, so I would like to hone my cooking skills."

"What's there to hone?" asked Ryoga. "Your cooking is flawless."

This made Ukyo blush and smile prettily. Ranma tried to hold back a grin; his friend was getting protective of Ukyo without even knowing it, which made him say things he was normally too shy to say.

"Ryoga, you're sweet."

Ryoga shifted his body weight so that he sat closer to Ukyo without it looking like he did it on purpose, then sent a pointed look at Yujo. Yujo got the message; this girl was not up for grabs.

"What about you, Ryoga?"

"Martial arts." The answer was clipped, and Yujo knew that there was an underlying threat in it. He knew not to mess with this guy, even though he never intended to.

"Really? Could you teach me a few things? I love martial arts, but I never had time to learn any…"

Ryoga looked confused. Had this boy backed off?

"Oh, ah, sure."

Yujo smiled. He hadn't wanted to make enemies, especially with this crowd. They were nice people.

Ranma was quite impressed. He had been getting tense, too, as he always did whenever guys showed interest in Ukyo, but for a completely different reason than Ryoga – she was like his second sister. However, that Yujo had backed off, and how he handled the situation, made him go up a notch in Ranma's book.

"You know," Akane started, addressing Ukyo and Aikoyu, "they're whispering about you." She gestured to the people around them.

"Ah who cares," said the redhead. "Let 'em. I don't care that our schools are rivals. Besides, our uniforms are way cooler." She grinned and made Ukyo laugh. The others just shook their heads and smiled.

The Mugen Gakuen school uniform was based on the original. In the wreckage, a torn, burned uniform was found and is now in a display case on the first floor of the school. The skirts and bow ties were a dark green plaid with a red long-sleeved shirt in the winter and a white shirt with a red vest in summer. The only thing that was changed was the uniforms now sported dark blue plaid instead of green.

The Umegaki High uniforms were different than that of any other school in the surrounding area. There was one color for each of the four grades – green for first years, yellow for second years, blue for third years, and red for the seniors. The skirt was knee-length and pleated and the shirt was white with long sleeves. It had a black bow on the chest and black trim on the wrists and around the bottom, which could be tucked in or not – that wasn't required. Most girls wore it un-tucked. The shirt had a sailor collar that started at the bow and went up and over the shoulders to lay on the back – very similar if not the same as the senshi's. It, too, was black but had two stripes of color, just as the wrists did.

The boy's uniform had black pants and a white shirt with that same trim minus the collar, so the only color on them were the stripes on the wrists.

"OW! Damnit, Ukyo!!"

"Sorry!"

Aikoyu had placed her hand on Ukyo's shoulder to get her attention and was shocked.

"Did she shock you?" Ranma asked in amusement. His sister nodded, rubbing her hand.

"Yeah. Why are you so static all the time?" she asked Ukyo. "I never understood that. You're always shocking people."

"Dunno…I've always had that problem. It was hard making friends when I was little because no one ever wanted to touch me. Ranma and Akane were my first real friends. They were the only people besides my father who didn't mind. Then Ryoga, and now you."

"That's really sad! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. I was just curious."

"Oh please, it's fine! You didn't. I make fun of it, now. Ranma teases me about it all the time. It doesn't bother me anymore. I've always wondered why I'm more static than others…but eh."

"It's because you're so shocking," Ranma said. He laughed when Ukyo smacked his arm. "Hey, thanks, Aiyo! You discharged her for me! I didn't get shocked!"

The group erupted in laughter.

"You know, I had a similar problem, but it was with fire," Aikoyu said. "I've since learned to control it, but when I was younger and I got angry or really passionate about something, fire would appear on my hands but wouldn't burn me. I accidentally shot it at someone once." She laughed at the memory. "But people didn't mind touching me…"

Akane gave Aikoyu a knowing look that they both shared, but said nothing. They had yet to realize it, but now that they had something to share only between them, it brought them a little closer to each other.

"I think I had the same thing," Akane said. "But I've never had fire appear in my hands. I just accidentally burn people when I get angry and I touch them, or they touch me. I think it's my aura; fire seems to be my element."

Suddenly, Akane and Aikoyu looked up at each other with curious expressions on their faces. They seemed to be thinking the same thing, but Akane broke eye contact and shook her head.

'_Couldn't be,'_ she thought. She continued with what she was saying to Ukyo.

"Kids didn't want to go near me when I was mad, so I understand you, Ukyo. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Anyway, fire? I've never seen you do that before, Aikoyu."

"I keep it under control, now," the redhead said. "I went on a two year training trip before I came to Nerima to find Ranma. I trained under a master of controlling ki and aura, and he helped me greatly."

Suddenly, a shout of "Ranma!" was heard, and a pink haired girl was hurrying up to them with her blonde friend in tow.

"Usagi??"

"You know each other?" Akane asked warily.

"She's the girl we saw in the Starlight Tower museum a while ago, remember?" he asked. Of course she knew who Usagi was, but she didn't dare let on.

"Oh yeah. I remember you; you're in my homeroom."

Usagi smiled when she realized what Akane was doing, and played along.

"Yeah, you're the new girl. How could I forget? Usagi Tsukino. You are?"

"Akane Tendo."

"Nice to meet you, Akane. So Ranma, I didn't know you went here,"

"I just transferred for this year from a school in Nerima. Everyone here except Yujo came with me. That's my sister, Aikoyu," he said, pointing to the redhead she knew already.

"Nice to meet you, Aikoyu."

Aikoyu tried to hide a smirk.

"Yeah, you as well!"

"She and Ukyo go to Mugen Gakuen."

"Oh yes, I recognize the uniforms. Nice to meet you, Ukyo."

Ukyo and Aikoyu stood to shake Usagi's hand. When it was Ukyo's turn, Usagi yelped and took back her hand.

"I'm sorry! Did I shock you?"

"Yes, but it's alright. That was quite a shock!"

"Yeah…I do that a lot. I forgot to discharge myself. Sorry."

"It's alright!"

"Okay, well this is Ryoga," Ukyo said, introducing Usagi to the last of their group.

"Hi, Ryoga. Well now that that's over, this is my best friend, Mie. You might recognize her – she was in the tower, too."

"Hi," Mie said timidly. "Mie…Tokugawa. Nice to meet you."

"Why don't you two sit with us?" Ryoga asked

And this was how Usagi, Mie, and Yujo became part of their group.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I just got settled into college and I'm a senior so there are lots of things to do – I promise to be loyal and faithful to my readers and write more in class! I mean….…. heh.


End file.
